Despertar al placer
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Una huerfana que debe luchar contra todos y contra su pasado por la custodia de su hermano pequeño. Un hombre que ya no cree en el amor. Sus caminos se vuelven a cruzar por segunda vez en su vida.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todas. Este es mi tercer fic, es más corto que los dos anteriores, pero espero que lo disfruteis igual. Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Despertar al Placer de Nalini Singh. La historia contiene Lemon. Gracias por todos vuestros Reviews y apoyo en las historias anteriores. Saludos.

Prólogo

Sus sentimientos hacia aquel hombre cuya mirada era tan oscura como su pasado eran inesperados. La experiencia le decía a Serena Tsukino que debía alejarse de Darien Chiba inmediatamente. Pero si quería conservar la custodia de su hermano, debía convertirse en la novia de su ex jefe. Y darle un hijo.

A pesar del aspecto fuerte de Darien, era un hombre herido... por una mujer. Y aun así la había protegido y respetado al máximo. Ahora Serena había decidido sustituir su dolor por placer... sin saber qué sensaciones y secretos estaba a punto de despertar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el limpiaparabrisas del coche. Darien, consciente de los peligros de la noche invernal, mantenía bajo control la velocidad de su potente vehículo y estaba alerta ante la posibilidad de que apareciera algún peatón descuidado.

Pero esa noche, al contrario que cualquier otro viernes normal, el iluminado centro de Auckland parecía desértico. Darien sabía que esa no era la realidad. La gente estaba allí, pero se divertía en los pisos o sótanos donde el bullicio de la música acallaba el ruido de la lluvia. Al salir de su oficina, había pasado por uno de esos lugares y una esbelta pelirroja lo había invitado a acompañarla. Desgraciadamente para ella, Darien ya no seguía esos juegos y, desde Beryl, prefería mantenerse alejado de las pelirrojas. Después del día que había tenido, lo único que quería era un coñac y un baño caliente.

La pobre estaba esperando al autobús, bajo la lluvia y helada de frío. Probablemente, también le vendría bien el calor de un hombre en la cama, pero...

—¿Serena? —dijo Darien después de parar el coche al ver a la joven bajo la lluvia—. Entra en el coche.

—El autobús no tardará en venir —respondió ella temblando. La lluvia le caía con fuerza y estaba tiritando de frío a pesar de su ropa de abrigo.

—Sube ahora mismo, Serena —dijo Darien con autoridad, aún sabiendo que ella no le tenía ningún miedo, aunque en ese momento pensó que se podía vislumbrar una sombra de temor.

Parecía que Serena no iba a ceder, pero la intensidad de la lluvia aumentó y finalmente entró en el coche. El subió la calefacción y cambió el rumbo hacia la casa de Serena. Ella vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, en el extremo opuesto a la casa de Darien.

—Estoy empapada... te voy a mojar el coche... —dijo Serena. Sus manos temblaban de frío y buscaban el aire caliente que salía de la calefacción del coche.

—Ya se secará —dijo Darien mientras dirigía a Serena una mirada furiosa—. ¿Qué demonios hacías esperando un autobús a estas horas de la noche? —le preguntó como si le estuviera reprochando su posición vulnerable.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió Serena todavía temblando.

—Serena... —dijo Darien en un tono de advertencia que solamente utilizaba cuando estaba a punto de estallar.

—Ya no eres mi jefe, Darien, así que deja de tratarme como si lo fueras.

Darien estaba acostumbrado a que lo obedecieran, especialmente las mujeres jóvenes. Todo el mundo amaba al hombre que les pudiera conseguir un trabajo en el cine. Pero él recordaba perfectamente que Serena no tenía esa ambición. También recordaba la fortaleza interior que mantenía esa extraordinaria belleza.

—Simplemente te estoy llevando a casa, no te lo tomes a mal —dijo Darien con más calma, sabiendo que de otro modo no conseguiría nada.

—He tenido un problema con el hombre que me llevaba a casa y me tuve que bajar del coche —dijo finalmente Serena, tras una pausa. Darien volvió a enfurecer pero, de repente, sintió cómo surgía en él su instinto más protector.

—¿Te hizo daño?

—No.

—Serena, dime la verdad.

—No me des órdenes —gritó ella—. Pensaba que era alguien en quien yo podía confiar —gimió—. Estábamos en una fiesta que daba la empresa en la que he estado trabajando los tres últimos meses. Mi contrato terminaba ayer, pero me invitaron de todas formas. Uno de los directores se ofreció a llevarnos a casa a algunos de nosotros. Yo no me di cuenta de que me quedaría la última en el coche hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Pensaba que me dejaría a mí primero porque los demás vivían más lejos, pero, por lo visto, decidieron quedarse en el centro para irse a bailar a algún sitio. Él no me lo había dicho.., y cuando los demás se fueron... empezó a hablar de pasar la noche conmigo.

—¿Te hizo daño? —repitió Darien fuera de sí, sin poder reprimir su instinto protector hacia ella—. Respóndeme, Serena.

—Me rasgó la manga de la camisa cuando salía del coche y tiene mi monedero. No mucho.

—Dime cómo se llama —dijo Darien cada vez más furioso.

—Darien, yo...

—Dime cómo se llama —insistió él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena. Su verdadero carácter rebelde empezaba a resurgir después de su perturbadora experiencia.

—¿Cómo vas a recuperar tu monedero?

—No te vas a meter en esto, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te crees que soy yo? ¿Una especie de gángster? —dijo Darien sabiendo que en realidad podría ser uno. Era grande, de piel morena y musculoso. Eso en parte se debía a ser mitad italiano y mitad viquingo, pero también se debía a sus pesadillas. El ejercicio hacía que se olvidara de ellas. Si hubiera tenido los ojos tan negros como el pelo habría podido pasar por un mafioso.

—Podrías serlo -dijo ella sin timidez.

—Sólo voy a recuperar tu monedero, no te preocupes —mintió Darien.

—Prométeme que no le vas a hacer daño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él sintiendo celos ante la posibilidad de que hubieran podido ser amantes.

—Porque no quiero que te metas en líos —respondió Serena.

—Dime su nombre -dijo Darien aliviado.

—Prométemelo primero o no te lo digo.

—Te prometo que no lo voy a tocar —prometió Darien, pero pensando otra forma de venganza, quizá algún detective de delitos sexuales...

—Jedite Dark —dijo Serena finalmente.

—¿Ya has entrado en calor? —preguntó Darien, por fin satisfecho de que Serena obedeciera sus órdenes. Pensó que ella debería quitarse aquella ropa empapada, pero él no se lo iba a sugerir. La idea de estar a solas con Serena desnuda le despertaba su naturaleza primitiva y lo impulsaba a señalarla como su propiedad.

—Sí, ya estoy mejor —dijo ella con una voz suave que despertó el deseo de Darien.

—Te puedes tapar con una manta que hay en el asiento de atrás —sugirió él con un tono que se volvía menos brusco a medida que sus instintos se despertaban. La lluvia seguía golpeando los cristales de las ventanas con fuerza—. ¿Todavía vives en New Lynn?

—Sí —dijo ella mientras se cubría con la manta. Darien la miró durante unos instantes y tan sólo pudo vislumbrar su rizado pelo rubio y sus cansados ojos azules.

Sintió el impulso de llevarla a su regazo, de besarla y de acariciarla hasta que se deshiciera en sus brazos. Su reacción hacia Serena iba en contra de todo lo que se había propuesto tras la terrible venganza de Beryl después de que él la hubiera dejado. Ante la tumba de su esposa, se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca más se acercaría tanto a una mujer, ni dejaría que lo volvieran a herir de esa manera tan terrible. Pero con Serena era diferente. No había podido escapar de su atracción por ella desde el momento en que la había visto por primera vez ante la puerta de su despacho. En ese momento todavía estaba casado y había pensado que su atracción por Serena tan sólo se debía a que era una buena chica y muy trabajadora. Pero ya no estaba Beryl y se dio cuenta de que su atracción por Serena iba más allá.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó Darien intentando desviar su atención de los pechos apretados de Serena.

—Sammy está en un campamento con su clase, fuera de la ciudad.

Eso explicaba por qué Serena no estaba en casa a esas horas de la noche. Normalmente organizaba su vida alrededor de las necesidades de Sammy… Darien sólo lo había visto un par de veces, pero su hermana hablaba tanto de él que tenía la impresión de que lo conocía con mucha más profundidad.

—¿Todavía trabajas para la misma agencia de trabajo?

—Sí.

—Siempre te he pedido a ti cuando he necesitado alguien temporal

—No lo sabía —dijo Serena—. Ya no trabajo para la industria cinematográfica.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo él preguntándose si lo habría estado evitando a él.

—No es el tipo de ambiente en el que quiero estar. Demasiados excesos, glamour y obsesión por el dinero.

—La pobre Serena se ha desilusionado demasiado joven —dijo Darien con ironía. Él siempre había sabido que ella había luchado por no entrar en ese mundo.

—No me hables así, Darien —dijo Serena con autoridad.

De todas las secretarias que Darien había tenido, Serena era la única que se había atrevido a responderle. Él le había ofrecido un puesto permanente, pero ella no lo había aceptado. Darien la deseaba más que a nada en su vida, pero su honor le había obligado a dejarla ir antes de robarle su juventud y su inocencia. Sin embargo, todavía seguía esperando a que algún día volviera a atravesar aquella puerta.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes —dijo Serena

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Eres muy cínica para tu edad —dijo Darien. A los treinta y dos años sólo era ocho más mayor que ella, pero él sentía como si fueran siglos.

—No me trates como si fuera una niña, Darien —le dijo Serena empezando a perder los nervios. En el fondo reconocía que sus sentimientos hacia él eran los de una persona adulta. La presencia de Darien le removía su interior de una forma que la asustaba y le despertaba un deseo ardiente que no sabía cómo alimentar. Su pasado le impedía amar a ningún hombre, pero cuando había conocido a Darien Chiba, se había dado cuenta de que no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia él.

—Comparada conmigo, eres una niña.

—Eso son tonterías —dijo ella enrojecida de furia—. La edad no importa cuando te conviertes en un adulto —añadió ella con la esperanza de que Darien la viera como a una mujer.

—Claro que importa —respondió él—. Cuanto más se viva, más experiencias se tienen.

—Más años no significan más experiencias —dijo ella—. Por ejemplo, yo estoy criando a un niño. Tú no podrías decir lo mismo.

—No —respondió Darien con frialdad, sintiéndose ofendido.

—Lo siento —dijo ella disculpándose por su falta de tacto—. No debería haber dicho eso.

—Es la verdad.

—Sí, pero... no lo debería haber dicho, especialmente después de haber pasado tan poco tiempo desde la muerte de Beryl —insistió Serena.

Fue su propia angustia por la posibilidad de perder la custodia de Sammy lo que la había llevado a no pensar lo que decía. Su padrastro, Rubeus, quería recuperar a su hermano y eso era lo que le estaba produciendo tanta inquietud. Había pasado un día infernal.

—Ya han pasado doce meses desde la sobredosis de Beryl y sabes que nuestro matrimonio ya se había acabado mucho antes. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Su matrimonio había sido ficticio desde que Beryl había empezado a tomar drogas. No habían dormido juntos desde hacía dos años, excepto un día, cuatro meses antes de su muerte. Ese día había estado maravillosa, era como un recuerdo de la mujer con la que se había casado, antes de que la muerte de su padre le hubiera robado la alegría. Ella se había vuelto a acercar a él en busca de consuelo y él no había sido capaz de negárselo. Y habían engendrado un niño. Un niño al que Beryl había asesinado al quitarse la vida con un cocktail de drogas. Si no lo hubiera hecho, él sería padre. Todavía recordaba con dolor los momentos en que le habían comunicado que la autopsia había revelado que ella estaba embarazada. Pero ese dolor no había sido nada comparado con lo que había sentido al descubrir que Beryl ya sabía que estaba embarazada antes de haberse tomado las pastillas. En ese momento, el odio le había recorrido el cuerpo como un virus y le había diezmado su capacidad de amar.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo Dos

—A veces Beryl era muy simpática —dijo Serena, dejando entrever su naturaleza tierna encubierta por un duro caparazón.

—Sí, cuando no estaba completamente drogada.

—Me pregunto por qué haría esas cosas —comentó Serena.

Darien sabía que Serena se refería a las drogas y a la última aventura de Beryl sacada a la luz por la prensa y dada a conocer a todo el mundo. Lo que Serena no sabía era que ese amante había sido el último de una larga lista.

Él había dejado de acercarse a Beryl desde que se había enterado de sus infidelidades, pero su amor por ella se había apagado mucho antes. Después de una infancia desolada y solitaria, se había sentido atraído por sus encantos, pero sólo le había servido para sentirse cada vez más solo. No habían vuelto a compartir la cama, excepto ese día, cuatro meses antes de su muerte. Después de haber pasado horas en el trabajo en compañía de Serena, aguantándose su deseo por ella, se había encontrado en muy baja forma.

Al volver a casa había visto a Beryl sonreír después de meses de depresión y eso le había hecho pensar que podían salvar su matrimonio. Como hijo olvidado de un matrimonio de famosos, Darien no quería repetir las interminables bodas y los divorcios que caracterizaban a sus padres y que ya se habían extendido a tres de sus hermanos más jóvenes. El intentaba mantener su matrimonio unido, pero le fue imposible mantener lo que se había propuesto. Beryl había exhibido su infidelidad al llevar a su último amante a un sitio lleno de paparazzi. Esa traición humillante había llevado a Darien a romper cualquier lazo de lealtad hacía la mujer con la que se había casado y a pedir el divorcio inmediatamente. Ella se había burlado de él y también lo había acusado de infidelidad. Pero la única infidelidad de la que se podría haber acusado a Darien era únicamente mental. En sus momentos de más desesperación, no había podido dejar de pensar en Serena, aunque nunca se hubiera acercado a ella mientras llevara el anillo de casado. Ella merecía algo mejor.

Después de dejar a Beryl, su corazón había albergado un ápice de esperanza. Cuando finalmente estuviera divorciado, buscaría el amor de Serena, pero todos sus sueños se derrumbaron con la muerte de Beryl. Con la muerte de su hijo, se le habían acabado las esperanzas.

—Lo que quiero decir —dijo de repente Serena interrumpiendo los malos recuerdos de Darien— es que Beryl lo tenía todo. Era guapa, tenía talento, riqueza y... a ti. ¿Qué le faltaba en la vida?

—Quizá el problema era yo —dijo Darien. Las palabras de Serena hicieron que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

—Yo sé que tú puedes ser increíblemente fiel y generoso. Quizá eres demasiado protector a veces, pero estoy segura de que ese sentimiento tan sólo procede de un profundo cariño.

—Ojalá fueras periodista -dijo Darien con tristeza y emocionado por la bondad de Serena. La prensa había hecho pública la última aventura de Beryl y su dolor privado había vendido miles, de periódicos. Cuando Beryl murió, los periódicos volvieron a atacar sin piedad, sin sentimientos.

—Además, eres muy guapo —dijo Serena sorprendiéndose de su sinceridad, pero sabiendo que ella no era el tipo de chica por la que Darien se podría sentir atraído. Él siempre se relacionaba con estrellas de cine, de una belleza glamurosa que brillaba en las alfombras rojas de un mundo muy alejado del suyo.

—No creo que nadie pudiera describirme como guapo —dijo Darien con un tono seco—, pero de todas formas te doy las gracias.

—No eres exactamente guapo como un actor, pero tienes un rostro fuerte, interesante, atractivo...—insistió Serena. Para ella, Darien Chiba, con su pelo oscuro y sus ojos zafiros, era el hombre de sus sueños. Para algunos podría ser demasiado musculoso, pero a él le sentaba muy bien. Serena deseaba acercarse a él y morder esa piel firme y dorada. Ese había sido su problema.

Darien había sido el mejor jefe que había tenido nunca, el más exigente pero también el que más apreciaba el trabajo de sus empleados. Un trabajo permanente con él habría sido perfecto... si ella no hubiera sido una estúpida y no se hubiera sentido ese deseo irrefrenable por él.

Hasta que conoció a Darien, Serena había pensado que la lujuria era algo sucio y terrible. Pero cuando lo vió en carne y hueso, sintió un vuelco en todo su cuerpo que fue incapaz de controlar y el deseo la invadió con un ardor insoportable, al mismo tiempo que experimentó una sensación de protección y confianza.

Pero no se dejó llevar por la atracción. Ya sabía de primera mano lo que les pasaba a las amantes rechazadas y se había prohibido completamente acercarse a un hombre casado. Sin embargo, no había podido dejar de fantasear sobre su sexy jefe italiano, aunque conscientemente prohibía la entrada a cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento.

Cuando todos los medios de comunicación hablaron sin cesar del amante de Beryl, a ella le hubiera gustado abofetear a esa mujer por rechazar a un hombre del valor de Darien. Aunque ella no había tenido ningún derecho, había deseado desesperadamente ir hacia él e intentar calmar ese dolor insoportable. No había dejado de preguntarse cómo aquella mujer se había atrevido a herir el orgulloso corazón de Darien de esa manera.

Había pasado un año desde su último encuentro, pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Nunca se había sentido tan segura con un hombre. Darien siempre la había protegido. Cuando había trabajado para él, siempre la había acompañado a su coche y más de una vez la había seguido hasta casa para asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva. Y sin pedir nada a cambio. Pero la verdad era que su sexy ex jefe todavía la hacía arder por dentro.

—Parece que hay un accidente —dijo Darien saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Todavía le sorprendía que Serena lo considerara guapo, aunque sabía que la mujer que estaba a su lado en el coche nunca mentía. Todavía se acordaba de su sinceridad cuando, después de un fin de semana de peleas con Beryl, entraba en la oficina y Serena lo informaba de su desastroso aspecto.

—Espero que no haya ningún herido —dijo Serena.

—Vamos a ver —añadió Darien mientras bajaba la ventanilla del coche—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó a un policía.

—Ha habido un choque múltiple un poco más adelante. Ha sido bastante aparatoso y estamos desviando a la gente por aquí.

—¿Hay alguien grave? —preguntó Darien.

—No, no hay bajas —dijo con alivio—. Conduzcan con cuidado.

—Gracias —dijo Darien y seguidamente se dirigió hacia el desvío—. Serena, tienes que secarte y por el desvío no llegaremos a tu casa hasta dentro de una hora. Puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche, sólo tardaremos veinte minutos.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —exclamó Serena

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él ofendido. Le enfadaba el hecho de que ella no confiara en él. Nunca le había dado una razón para que no lo hiciera.

—Porque los paparazzi te persiguen y yo no quiero ser famosa.

—Te prometo que si hay un solo paparazzi cerca de mi casa, haré que se vaya, piccola —prometió Darien sorprendido de la respuesta de Serena

—Está bien. Si me lo prometes... —dijo Serena dejando escapar una sonrisa.

No había mucho tráfico en esa parte de la ciudad y llegaron a la casa antes de lo que había pensado. Darien presionó un botón y las puertas de seguridad se abrieron automáticamente. Después apretó otro botón que abría las del garaje. Entraron y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Salieron del coche y subieron al primer piso, donde Darien tenía su vivienda.

—El baño está arriba a la derecha. Hay toallas limpias. Voy a buscarte un albornoz y te lo dejo en el baño —dijo él mientras ella subía las escaleras.

Darien se dirigió a su estudio, descolgó el teléfono, llamó a un policía de Auckland amigo suyo y le contó el incidente ocurrido con Serena—. Me gustaría tratar el tema sin meterla en ningún lío —añadió.

—Ya. Eso es lo que me imaginaba, no quiere denunciar, ¿verdad? —dijo el policía—. Yo me ocuparé de ese tipo. Me pasaré por tu casa para darte el monedero de Serena cuando lo recupere. Supongo que será alrededor de las seis de la mañana.

Después de colgar, Darien se sintió más relajado. Al menos había hecho algo con el hombre que se había atrevido a hacerle daño a Serena, aunque en realidad le hubiera gustado enfrentarse a Jedite él mismo. Escuchó los mensajes del contestador. Había unos cuantos de su madre. El tono exigente en la voz de su madre no era inusual. Siempre lo llamaba cuando quería algo. Gaia Carlyle se había quedado embarazada de él cuando empezaba a ser una estrella de cine conocida y no había tenido mucho tiempo para criar a su hijo. Eso se lo había guardado para su hermanastro Endimión, nacido casi diez años más tarde que él.

En cuanto a su padre, Mamoru Chiba, sus instintos paternales se habían agotado nueve años después del nacimiento de Darien cuando tuvo otros dos hijos con su tercera mujer. Sin embargo, Darien ya se había convertido en un hombre de éxito y tanto Gaia como Mamoru preferían olvidar que de lo único que se habían ocupado había sido de rellenar cheques y de pagar internados y niñeras. Ninguno de los dos se acordaba de eso cuando querían solicitar su ayuda. Darien borró los mensajes y decidió ocuparse de las peticiones de sus padres más tarde. Después de que se hubiera ocupado de Serena.

Se dirigió al piso de arriba y entró en su dormitorio. Abrió el armario y sacó su albornoz favorito para Serena. Una vez en el cuarto de baño, Serena se despojó de toda su ropa mojada y se metió en la ducha. Era como una enorme jaula de cristal, obviamente había sido construida para un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo...

Inmediatamente la empezaron a bombardear imágenes del cuerpo musculoso de Darien en la ducha de sus potentes brazos rodeándola dentro del húmedo cubículo y haciéndole unas cosas que seguramente no eran anatómicamente posibles. Se rió, burlándose de sí misma, al pensar que en realidad ella saldría corriendo si él intentara una cosa así. Permaneció desnuda en el centro del cubículo, bajo tres grifos, pero la ducha era muy sofisticada y Serena no los pudo controlar. El agua salía con tanta potencia que parecía que se iba a ahogar. Finalmente salió y se quedó temblando de frío sobre los azulejos. Darien llamó a la puerta un minuto más tarde. Ella la abrió y se asomó.

—Deberías estar calentándote, Serena —dijo Darien—. Te dije que te traería el albornoz.

—Espera —dijo ella agarrando el albornoz. Se lo puso y pudo sentir el olor reconfortante de Darien envolviendo todo su cuerpo. Después abrió la puerta—. Creo que no entiendo muy bien la ducha —dijo—. Me da la impresión de que estoy en las cataratas del Niágara.

—Son electrónicas, ¿lo ves? —le dijo él con una sonrisa tierna y protectora.

—No sabía que tu casa fuera tan complicada —bromeó Serena, mientras observaba de manera apreciativa la espalda de Darien y reconociendo que ese hombre era puro músculo. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué sentiría al recorrer aquella piel dorada con sus dedos. Pero también por un instante se dio cuenta de que en su corazón se había despertado algo que no sólo era deseo. Se sintió de repente perturbada—. Gracias, Darien. Voy a volver a la ducha.

Darien salió y ella se quedó pensativa, sorprendida de la inesperada reacción de su cuerpo y de sus emociones ante la presencia de un hombre que estaba tan fuera de su alcance. Se quitó el albornoz y volvió a entrar en el cubículo de cristal.

Darien permaneció unos instantes ante la puerta del cuarto de baño intentando recuperar la respiración después de haber imaginado lo que se escondía tras el albornoz de Serena. Sus fantasías le producían una tensión en todo el cuerpo que no podía reprimir a pesar de no dejar de repetirse que no seduciría a Serena. Pero sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo. La presencia de su cuerpo le producía un deseo ardiente que le era difícil de soportar. Estaba seguro de que Serena saldría corriendo si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Envuelta en el albornoz parecía que era más pequeña y más frágil. Pero él no la quería envuelta en el albornoz, sino en su propio cuerpo. Definitivamente, Serena despertaba sus instintos más básicos, pero, ¿tendría ella algún interés en satisfacerlos? Aunque... le había dicho que lo encontraba guapo... A pesar de su deseo frustrado, Darien sonrió, pensando en la primera vez que la había visto.

Cuando había pedido una nueva secretaria a la agencia, lo que había esperado era que le enviaran una mujer madura con experiencia, pero al levantar la vista de uno de sus contratos había visto algo muy distinto. La mujer que había aparecido en la puerta de su despacho había sido de una belleza impresionante, llevaba el pelo dorado peinado hacia atrás, sus rojos y carnosos labios eran irresistibles y su atrevimiento tan sólo se atenuaba por la suavidad del azul de sus ojos. Se había vestido con una falda que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla y una chaqueta ajustada. Las dos cosas eran azul marino, dándole totalmente el aspecto de ejecutiva. Había tenido que reprimir el impulso de acercarse a ella, soltarle el pelo y desabrocharle alguno de los botones de su traje...

—Necesito esta transcripción para ya —le había dicho él dándole una cinta con brusquedad y poniendo en duda su eficiencia. Menos de media hora más tarde, ella había vuelto con el trabajo perfectamente hecho. Darien no se lo podía creer—.¿Cómo te llamas?

—Serena Tsukino —había respondido ella con frialdad.

—¿Te gustaría ser una estrella de cine?

—Desde luego que no —respondió ella con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Muy bien. Buen trabajo —dijo Darien. Aquella fue la primera vez que ella le había hecho sonreír—. ¿Se va a quedar aquí los próximos tres meses?

—Sí.

Darien se había quedado encantado por haber encontrado una secretaria extremadamente eficiente y hermosa. Al final de la primera semana, ella había organizado su despacho, había puesto al día los archivos y le había gritado cuando él le había levantado la voz.

Y, poco a poco, Darien se había ido dando cuenta de que iba al trabajo para oír sus respuestas a sus preguntas y para poder ver su radiante sonrisa. Nunca se habían tocado, pero él había sabido que él quería reclamarla como su mujer. Lo único que le había impedido acercarse a ella había sido la promesa de fidelidad que se había hecho a sí mismo. No quería ser como su padre.

Pero esas barreras ya no existían y su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo que pusiera fin a los tres años de abstinencia que sólo había roto aquella amarga tarde con Beryl. Después de su muerte, no había encontrado problemas en rechazar todas las ofertas que había tenido. Había pensado que todas sus emociones, incluida su necesidad de contacto con una mujer, habían muerto con su hijo. Pero su reacción hacia Serena había vuelto a despertar sus deseos y su cuerpo se había vuelto a abrir a la necesidad del contacto físico.

Serena.

Oyó que la ducha se apagaba y se dirigió al piso de abajo. No quería que Serena lo viera esperando en la puerta y perdiera su confianza en él. No sabía si podría controlarse al verla salir del baño envuelta en su albornoz. Diez minutos más tarde, ella entró en la cocina envuelta en ese maldito albornoz.

—¿Huele a café? —preguntó Serena.

—Te voy a traer unos calcetines —dijo Darien al ver que Serena estaba descalza.

—El café primero —dijo ella acercándose a él y extendiendo la mano para que él le diera una taza.

—Este... es mío —dijo Darien mientras ella le robaba la taza. Observó cómo tragaba el café y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se endurecía. Su aroma femenino lo impulsaba a desnudarla y a sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo.— ¿Qué tal te encuentras ahora? —le preguntó excitado

—Mucho mejor —respondió ella—. Sólo estaba un poco asustada.

—Aquí estás segura —dijo él.

—Ya lo sé. Yo confío en ti

—Voy a buscarte los calcetines.

—No te preocupes. Vamos al cuarto de estar. —dijo Serena mientras se alejaba de la cocina. En el cuarto de estar había un gran ventanal y ella se puso a contemplar la magnífica vista al mar. Darien la siguió y se detuvo a su lado, sintiendo la suavidad de su proximidad—. Esta es una vista magnífica —dijo.

—Sí. Pero con este cristal nadie nos puede ver desde fuera —dijo Darien sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse a ella y acariciarla.

—Tienes una casa muy ordenada —dijo ella.

—Yo no vivo con un niño —dijo él—. Por cierto, me sorprende que hayas dejado a Sammy ir al campamento.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo ella de pronto sorprendida.

—Sólo quiero decir que lo proteges mucho.

—Soy la única familia que tiene —dijo Serena con una actitud defensiva—. Y puedo protegerlo si quiero.

Darien dejó el tema. Sabía que para ella hablar de su hermano era un tema muy delicado. Se sentía frustrado. Tenía que reconocer que él no tenía ningún derecho sobre su hermano.., ni sobre ella. Y, sin embargo...


	4. Capítulo 3

__¡Hola a todas!. Muchas gracias por leer. Os dejo tres capítulos, en los que se va revelando parte de la vida y terrores de Serena. Hoy tengo que coger un vuelo a Barcelona, volveré mañana a Madrid, pero no sé si me dará tiempo a actualizar como es mi costumbre. Si no me da tiempo mañana, pasado prometo poner 4 capítulos. Abrazos a todas.

_Capitulo Tres_

No se acercaría a ella esa noche. Le había prometido que allí se sentiría segura. Pero después de esa noche, él estaba seguro de que sí quería tener derechos sobre Serena. Todo tipo de derechos.

—Una de las habitaciones de invitados está preparada. Está al lado del baño. Mi habitación está al otro lado, por si necesitas algo.

—De acuerdo, jefe —dijo ella con un tono burlón. El corazón le latía con fuerza al ver la mirada intensa y llena de deseo de Darien—. Buenas noches —dijo con brusquedad, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

No había cerrojo en la habitación, pero eso no la preocupaba. Estaba segura de que Darien no la asaltaría, aunque eso no significaba que no la deseara.

Pero Darien no era el tipo de hombre que se dejara arrastrar por la pasión. Su código moral era más fuerte que la lujuria. Él nunca hubiera roto sus promesas de matrimonio, a pesar de todo lo que Beryl le había hecho. Pero su mujer ya no estaba y Serena reconocía la fuerte atracción que existía entre ellos, especialmente después de la muerte de Beryl. Confundida por sus emociones, Serena empezó a prepararse para irse a la cama y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada con lo que dormir. Cuando empezó a buscar algo en uno de los armarios, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. La abrió y vio a Darien con una camiseta blanca en la mano.

—Pensaba que necesitarías esto —dijo él.

—Gracias —dijo ella. Y justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil—. Puede que sea Sammy —dijo. Pero, por desgracia, era su padrastro, Rubeus Blackmoon.

—¿Dónde estás, Serena? No contesta nadie en tu casa. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —dijo Rubeus a propósito, sólo para recordarle a Serena que Sammy era sólo su hermanastro y que no tenía muchos derechos sobre él, a pesar de haberlo criado.

—¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?

—Todavía no me has respondido.

—Tengo dos semanas más —respondió ella refiriéndose al plazo para reclamar la custodia de Sammy.

—Lo podemos poner más fácil o más difícil, pero sé que ganaré —dijo Rubeus—. Mi hijo merece algo más que la vida que tú le puedes dar —añadió con brusquedad antes de colgar el teléfono.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Darien.

—Alguien con quien no quiero hablar —respondió Serena, intentando ocultar el pánico que la invadía. Sintió el deseo de contárselo todo a Darien, pero los residuos del miedo que le había generado la llamada se lo impedían. Quizá Darien se pusiera del lado de Rubeus. Casi no podía pensar, lo único que sabía era que nunca dejaría que ese monstruo se llevara a Sammy.

—¿Quieres que yo me encargue de ello? —dijo él con una mirada que parecía prometer una seguridad inamovible.

—No, creo que me quiero ir a dormir -dijo Serena con brusquedad, aunque sintiendo la fuerte tentación de contarle todo a Darien y así sentirse protegida.

Darien salió de la habitación y ella observó cómo su enorme espalda atravesaba la puerta. A pesar de sentir esa horrible sensación en el estómago, el deseo de acariciar aquella espalda la hizo sentir un escalofrío. Temblando, cerró la puerta e inmediatamente llamó al consejero del campamento de Sammy. El pobre hombre tuvo que ir a comprobar que su hermano estaba en la cama. Serena le hizo jurar que se aseguraría de que no pudiera ir a buscarlo nadie que no fuera ella.

Finalmente, más tranquila al saber que su hermano estaba a salvo, se metió en la cama e intentó dormir. Pero, poco después, el miedo la invadió y le produjo un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Se levantó y sintió que necesitaba liberar la presión que sentía. La vida la había obligado a ser fuerte, pero esa vez tenía tantas cargas que creía que iba a sucumbir. Reconoció que debía pedir ayuda, pero su corazón se rebelaba ante la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda a Darien. Sin embargo, haría todo lo que pudiera por proteger a Sammy.

Empujada por ese deseo y por el temor de que el valor la abandonara si se retrasaba más, saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de Darien. Llamó a la puerta y él la abrió antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para arrepentirse. De repente él estaba frente a ella, su cuerpo tan sólo cubierto por la ropa interior. Cautivada por la vista, Serena no podía pensar con claridad. No podía apartar la vista del pecho musculoso de Darien, ni de sus poderosos hombros y brazos. Tenía el torso liso y fuerte y sus piernas parecían troncos de árbol. Ese hombre era puro músculo.

Él se movió y ella levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos. En ellos pudo reconocer una expresión de deseo, de ardiente e irrefrenable deseo. Se preguntaba cómo una mujer con sangre en las venas podría resistirse ante tal ejemplar de pura masculinidad.

Darien la miraba con deseo. Con un sensual deseo. Era una forma de mirar que había empezado a reconocer desde que era muy joven, cuando los novios de su madre le habían lanzado aquellas miradas sucias y lujuriosas. Pero no quería pensar en eso, la hacía sentirse sucia y utilizada.

—Cara —murmuró Darien. Se acercó más hacia ella, le puso la mano en la barbilla, levantó su cara hacia él y puso sus labios sobre los de Serena. Ella permaneció impasible. Los miedos de la infancia hicieron que Serena no respondiera a los labios de Darien —Lo siento —dijo él—. No me di cuenta de que no estabas aceptando mi beso.

—Sí lo he aceptado —dijo Serena sintiéndose culpable.

—Sí, como una estatua. No volveré a tocarte, si eso es lo que prefieres.

—El problema es que no sé tratar con los hombres que me desean —dijo ella avergonzada, aunque sabía que Darien no la juzgaría—. No tuve experiencias muy buenas cuando era más joven —confesó Serena sin pensar.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Darien con un sentimiento protector y acercándose más a ella. Le puso una mano sobre la cadera y ella no lo rechazó. Sintió cómo el fuego le recorría todo su cuerpo.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. En realidad, de lo que quería hablarte era de la llamada de teléfono.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Darien satisfecho de que Serena quisiera confiar en él.

—¿Por qué no has querido saber estas cosas antes? —preguntó ella.

—Me imaginaba que no tenía mucho derecho a saber estas cosas —contestó Darien mientras admiraba la belleza de Serena—. ¿O sí lo tengo?

—No sé si estoy preparada para dejarte entrar en mi mundo. Eres... —dijo Serena intentando no revelar el deseo que sentía por él.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú eres... —dijo Serena temerosa de admitir lo que en realidad él le hacía sentir.

—Tú confías en mí, ¿no?

—Sí.

—También sabes que estoy aquí para ti, pero nunca te obligaré ni te forzaré a que hagas o digas algo contra tu voluntad.

—Ya sabes que Sammy es lo más importante para mí —dijo ella finalmente, sabiendo que podía encontrar en Darien la protección que necesitaba.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Dentro de un par de días vuelve del campamento. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a buscarlo?

—Sí —respondió Darien mientras le acariciaba su suave y rizado pelo—. Sólo hablas de Sammy. ¿No tienes más familia?

—En realidad, no.

—Dime qué quieres decir con eso, picola.

—Crecimos con mi madre —dijo Serena después de unos momentos de duda. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad quería contárselo a Darien. A él nunca le habían permitido tener mucha privacidad con su vida y le parecía justo que supiera algo de la suya—. Murió cuando Sammy tenía seis años. Yo tenía veinte y para mí su muerte no fue ninguna sorpresa. Era alcohólica —continuó Serena. Mientras ella hablaba Darien la dirigía hacia su dormitorio. La sentó en la cama, la cubrió con una manta y la rodeó con sus brazos—. ¿Por qué te estoy Contando esto?

—Porque obviamente necesitas hablar. ¿Esa llamada de teléfono tenía algo que ver con tu hermano?

—¿Cómo...?

—Estabas muerta de miedo y sólo te pones así cuando le hacen daño a Sammy.

—Sí. Era el padre de Sammy, Rubeus.

—¿Es también tu padre?

—No, no es mi padre —dijo ella respirando profundamente.

—¿Qué?

—Mi madre, Ikuko, estaba embarazada de otro hombre cuando se casó con Rubeus. Mi padre biológico ya estaba casado y rechazó a su amante cuando se quedó embarazada. Rubeus nunca le permitió que se olvidara. Casi todas las semanas le decía algo para recordarle que yo no era hija suya, ni siquiera me dio su apellido —dijo Serena causando en Darien un fuerte sentimiento de furia—. Y ella nunca dejó de recordarme que yo tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera con un hombre que le pegaba... y que la utilizaba. Rubeus solía desaparecer durante semanas sin dar explicaciones y después volvía como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mi madre lo esperaba, creía que nos rescataría de la pobreza, pero un día no volvió. Se divorciaron cuando Sammy tenía casi dos años.

Darien quería estrangular a los padres de Serena, pero en lugar de eso, la acarició y tomó su mano entre las suyas, sin la seguridad de que ella le permitiera un contacto cada vez más intenso.

—¿Por qué lo amaría durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué? Las dos sabíamos que él estaba con otras mujeres. ¿Sería que ella se sentía agradecida por haberla acogido cuando estaba embarazada?

—Parece que fue una mujer que perdió el rumbo —dijo Darien.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué pasó con el padre de Sammy? —preguntó Darien

—Rubeus no volvió a por él después de que nuestra madre muriera y yo tuve que cuidar de Sammy, pero ahora ha vuelto.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere exactamente?

—Quiere a Sammy —dijo ella de repente, invadida por una sensación de pánico—. Pero yo lucharé hasta, que no pueda más, aunque tengo miedo. Él es el padre de Sammy y yo sólo soy su hermanastra —dijo Serena mientras Darien le acariciaba la mano.

—Pero tú lo has criado.

—No lo entiendes, Darien, Rubeus no es un hombre cualquiera. Él es rico. Siempre lo fue, aunque nunca nos dio nada. Supongo que se casaría con mi madre porque deseaba su belleza, pero después la dejó tirada. En aquel entonces a él no le importaba Sammy. Me ha dicho que se ha vuelto a casar y que ha encontrado un hogar estable para él. Creo que sólo lo quiere porque no puede tener hijos con su nueva mujer. Pero no puedo consentir que se lo lleve —dijo llena de rabia—. Rubeus le hará daño. Yo le vi pegar a Sammy cuando todavía era un bebé.

—No debes preocuparte, pequeña —dijo Darien abrazándola con más fuerza—. Yo estoy aquí. ¿Cómo es de rico?

—Mucho. Es socio de uno de los bufetes de abogados más importantes. Conoce a jueces y a psiquiatras. Dijo que conseguiría que me declararan incapaz si no le daba a Sammy y que ha convencido a muchos jueces amigos suyos de que yo llevo una mala vida. He luchado mucho, pero él tiene mucho poder y todas mis mociones han sido denegadas. Estoy tan asustada. ¡No puedo perder a Sammy! ¡No puedo!

—¿Confías en mí, Serena? —preguntó Darien con un sentimiento de protección y de rabia que se incrementó al ver los ojos llorosos de Serena .

—Sí —admitió ella.

—Entonces quiero que me creas cuando te digo que te voy a ayudar —dijo Darien con suavidad.

—Siento mucho tener que pedirte esto. Ya sé que la gente siempre te está pidiendo cosas y yo no quiero ser como ellos.

—Ya sé que no te gusta —dijo Darien mientras la acariciaba. Y dejándose llevar por sus instintos, se acercó a ella y la besó, aunque se retiró en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho—. Discúlpame otra vez, Serena...

—No... no me importa que me toques —dijo ella, sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

—Una mujer debería disfrutar del beso de su hombre, cariño, no sólo permitirlo

—No estoy muy segura de que sepa disfrutar. ¿Tú... podrías...?

—¿Qué te gustaría, pequeña? —dijo él inclinándose hacia ella.

—Un beso como se supone que debería ser —murmuró.

Para ella besarse nunca había sido un placer. Algún día descubriría quién había abusado de ella, pero por esa noche él la besaría como se debería besar a una inocente, con ternura y con algo de pasión.

—Siéntelo —dijo él mientras acariciaba los labios de Serena con los suyos—. Te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Darien. Ella asintió al sentir el aroma y el calor del cuerpo de Darien. No había dolor, no había fuerza—. Entonces, tan sólo siente, Serena. Relájate para mí.

Seducida por aquella voz profunda, ella hizo lo que él le pedía. Sintió la suavidad de su boca, la ternura con la que él le entreabría los labios y el temblor de su cuerpo al tocarla. El sutil roce de sus labios aumentaba su deseo mientras él le susurraba calientes promesas en italiano, con esa voz oscura y tentadora.

Ella gimió levemente y presionó su cuerpo contra el de Darien. Sólo fue en ese momento cuando ella sintió el contacto de su lengua con la suya. Los brazos de Darien la rodeaban con fuerza y los tensos músculos de su cuerpo apresaban los pechos de Serena. De repente, ella sintió la dureza de su erección, pero sus caricias seguían siendo suaves y tiernas.

—Tu cuerpo sabe como si me pertenecieras —murmuró él sofocado por la excitación.

—Me gusta acariciarte, besarte —dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Eso está bien —dijo él con satisfacción. Cuando él la volvió a presionar contra su pecho, ella suspiró.

Los restos de la pasión que él había levantado en ella, todavía la mantenían relajada. Sentía en su corazón una sensación nueva de confianza en el sexo que le hacía olvidar sus malas experiencias pasadas.

—¿Estás despierta, cara?

—Sí.

—¿Te gustaría decirme por qué tienes tanto miedo de los deseos de un hombre?

—Te prometo que lo haré, pero esta noche no.

—Entonces, duérmete —dijo él con ternura.

—Gracias por tu ayuda.

—No quiero tu gratitud, Serena.

—No es gratitud. Es confianza —dijo ella. Necesitó valor para confesarlo. Antes de conocer a Darien Chiba no había confiado en un hombre que estuviera en lo mejor de su vida.

—Vete a dormir, piccola, ya encontraré la manera de ayudaros a tu hermano y a ti.

Una prueba de su confianza en Darien fue que aquella noche Serena durmió sin pesadillas. Le asustaba la fe que tenía en Darien. Una mujer podría dejarse arrastrar hacia el amor por algo tan poderoso como la confianza. Pero su amor era algo que ella nunca podría confiar a un hombre.

Ni siquiera a Darien.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo Cuatro_

A la mañana siguiente, Darien llevó a Serena a casa.

Pero antes la había sorprendido al devolverle su monedero. Su amigo Nicolás, el policía, lo había dejado en casa muy temprano esa mañana. También le había dicho a Darien que Jedite Metalia tenía tanto miedo de que la policía lo acusara de delito sexual, que nunca en su vida volvería a acosar a una mujer.

Mientras Serena se cambiaba de ropa, Darien llamó a sus abogados. Tenía algo pensado, pero quería estar seguro de que tenía razón. No quería la gratitud de Serena, ni pedirle nada a cambio. Él era el hijo de un matrimonio roto, el superviviente de una unión sin amor. Demasiada soledad para una vida. Necesitaba una mujer que le ofreciera lealtad eterna y completa devoción. Serena era la única mujer que él quería y deseaba todo lo que ella era. Lucharía por ello, pero no se lo robaría, no cuando ella le había regalado su confianza.

Por petición de Darien, Serena hizo una pequeña maleta y decidió volver acompañarlo a su casa y quedarse allí. Después de tantas semanas de lucha con Rubeus, no podía rechazar el apoyo que Darien le ofrecía.

—Tengo que ir a una reunión, espérame, hablaremos cuando vuelva —le dijo Darien después de comer.

—¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Tan pronto como pueda —dijo él acariciando los labios de Serena con los suyos.

—No tardes.

—No te preocupes, relájate. ¿Por qué no piensas en plantearte ser mi secretaria de nuevo?

Serena hizo exactamente lo que Darien le había dicho y decidió aceptar su oferta. Después de todo, ya no había ninguna necesidad de ocultar su atracción por su sexy jefe italiano. Darien no volvió hasta casi la hora de la cena.

—¿Qué tal la reunión?

—Bien. —.dijo Darien en tono cansado. Mantuvieron silencio durante toda la cena.

Darien mantuvo una actitud taciturna y pensativa mientras que Serena no dejaba de admirar la presencia vibrante y poderosa de ese hombre. Después de comer, Serena hizo café.

—Aquí tienes —dijo dándole una taza a Darien.

—Gracias.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué dirías si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo?

—¿Casarme contigo?

—Sí —.dijo Darien con calma.

—¿Por qué?

—He hablado con algunos abogados y con un juez que conozco. Como padre biológico de Sammy, Rubeus tiene muchos derechos. Pero, para retener la custodia puedes declarar que él abandonó a Sammy y puedes demostrar que tú le puedes proporcionar un buen hogar. Tendrán en cuenta si tienes un marido.

—¿Pero qué ganas tú con eso?

—Yo quiero una esposa. Siempre he valorado la fidelidad y la familia y sé que tú también. Si Sammy sigue siendo el chico que conocí, nos llevaremos bien —dijo Darien dando la fría impresión de que lo tenía todo calculado. —Tú tendrías la estabilidad que quieres para Sammy y te prometo que cueste lo que cueste, Rubeus no lo tocará. Además, Rubeus no querrá que sea un proceso complicado. Su reputación se basa en la discreción y no creo que quiera que sus trapos sucios salgan a la luz.

—Pero él ya me ha puesto una demanda —dijo Serena.

—Te vio indefensa. Los tribunales de familia trabajan mucho a puerta cerrada y él contaba con eso, pero cuando yo me involucre, él sabrá que los medios de comunicación lo investigarán todo, incluso la forma en que abandonó a Sammy.

—¿Y qué pasa si nos casamos? —preguntó Serena. Estar casada con Darien Chiba le parecía una idea imposible. Era algo que su mente no podía abarcar. Si casi no había podido tratar con un beso, se preguntaba cómo podría tratar con algo más.

—Si nos casamos, lo máximo que Rubeus puede conseguir es una custodia compartida Ningún juez se va a poner del lado de Blackmoon en vez de del mío —dijo Darien con dureza—. Lo que puede pasar es que tengamos una audiencia justa. En ese caso, como te he dicho, Rubeus puede conseguir la custodia compartida

—¿Y qué es lo mejor que podría pasar?

—Lo mejor sería que Rubeus se retirara. De hecho, yo creo que sería lo que haría. No parece ser el tipo de hombre que lucha cuando se encuentra con dificultades.

—Yo haría cualquier cosa por Sammy —dio Serena con un tono de desesperación—. ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

—Sí. Yo protejo a los que me rodean —dijo Darien con seguridad—. Sammy tendría todas las ventajas.

—Sí, eso mientras estuviéramos juntos, pero la historia de tu familia no es muy esperanzadora Y ¿qué pasaría si nos divorciáramos antes de que él tuviera dieciocho años? Puede que Rubeus lo intentara de nuevo.

—Estoy dispuesto a comprometerme un cierto número de años. Estuve seis con Beryl.

—Sí pero no fuiste muy feliz. ¿Por qué te vas a arriesgar otra vez? —preguntó Serena sabiendo que no podría soportar ver sufrir a Darien.

—No creo que tú vayas a tomar drogas. Sammy te importa demasiado —respondió Darien. Hablaba del matrimonio como si simplemente fuera un acuerdo de negocios, como si el beso de la noche anterior nunca hubiera sucedido. Quizá ese momento de confianza no había significado nada para él. Él estaba acostumbrado a momentos de placer más salvajes—. Y en cuanto a Sammy, le haré un fondo en un banco para que nunca se quede desprotegido económicamente, Y si nos divorciáramos, yo me aseguraría de que tú no te quedaras sin nada.

—Espera —dijo ella furiosa—. La única razón por la que yo estoy considerando esta idea es por mi hermano, no porque yo quiera tu dinero.

—Te pediría que no trabajaras mientras fueras mi esposa, aunque perdiera la oportunidad de tener la mejor secretaria.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella sorprendida

—Más de la mitad de mis negocios se llevan a cabo mediante acontecimientos sociales. Beryl atraía a mucha gente que ahora necesito recuperar. Tú estarías trabajando, pero de una forma que la gente nunca apreciaría. Si nos separáramos te sería difícil volverte a incorporar al mundo del trabajo y sería justo que yo te asegurara tu futuro. Yo sé que nunca utilizarías el fondo de Sammy y a él le dolería verte sin recursos.

—Tú sí que sabes dar donde duele, Darien —dijo Serena con un tono despreciativo y furioso. Darien permaneció calmado, aunque visiblemente dolido por el tono de Serena.

—Es una de mis habilidades —dijo irritado.

Arrepentida, Serena se preguntaba por qué habría hecho eso. Quizá fuera porque tenía miedo de lo que él le hacía sentir. Ella se había prometido a sí misma no amar a ningún hombre como lo había hecho su madre, porque sabía que, en cierto modo, ella era igual que su madre. Las dos amaban con una pasión que podía ser tremendamente destructiva si no era correspondida.

Su madre había amado al hombre con el que había tenido una aventura. Y también había terminado amando a Rubeus. El sufrimiento que ella había sentido cuando los dos la habían dejado tirada había sido fatal. Serena no tenía la intención de estar en la misma posición que su madre, nunca se permitiría a sí misma ser tan vulnerable. Pero algunas veces, Darien tentaba su debilidad.

—Lo siento, Darien —dijo ella acercándose a él y acariciándole el cabello.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada —dijo él.

—¿Nunca te enfadas por nada, Darien?

—No —respondió él con frialdad.

—Pues... ¿Sabes qué? —murmuró ella burlonamente—. Si te casas conmigo, vas a tener que vivir con mi carácter.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a soportar rabietas en el trabajo.

—¿Rabietas? —dijo ella acariciándole el pelo—. Nunca vuelvas a decir que tengo rabietas, Darien Chiba, o te vas a enterar de cómo soy cuando me enfado.

—Tú querías saber si sería capaz de soportar tu carácter —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona y con ojos de deseo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. ¿Cómo tratas con las rabietas en tu empresa?

—Ya sabes que hablamos de dinero y si las exigencias no son nada razonables, les mandamos a alguien para que les suavicen sus nervios de famosos.

—Y así que tú crees que eso también va a funcionar para mí, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que tendré que aprender a calmarte los nervios

—¿Los nervios? —gritó ella enfadada antes de ver la chispa de humor que había en los ojos de Darien—. ¡Me pones furiosa!

—¿Cómo de furiosa? —dijo él rodeando la cintura de Serena con sus poderosos brazos.

—Muuuuy furiosa —dijo ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle.

Esa posición la hizo consciente del tamaño de Darien él era tan caliente y estaba tan vivo. Era tan masculino que le hacía añorar unas cosas de las que ella no sabía nada en absoluto. Ese momento se extendió y ella vio cómo el deseo crecía en esos zafiros ojos italianos. Se alejó de él, de repente invadida por el miedo que la había acompañado desde la infancia

—Serena, si nos casamos, no te obligaré a nada, pero sí que hay algo que deseo de este matrimonio.

—¿Qué?

—Un bebé. No quiero que utilicemos protección.

—Quizá nunca pueda darte lo que quieres —dijo Serena después de un breve silencio. No podía engañarlo. Darien debía conocer la gravedad de sus problemas. El nunca entendería la extensión de su miedo—. ¿Estás dispuesto a nunca ser padre? —preguntó ella. Tener hijos la aterrorizaba por una razón demasiado dolorosa.

Después de ver la desesperación de su madre, no estaba segura de si estaría dispuesta a entregarse así a un hombre.

—Tienes razón —contestó Darien—. No estoy dispuesto. ¿Por qué no nos damos un año? Si después de un año no hay niños, nos separaremos —respondió Darien. En ese momento sintió cómo se le oscurecía el alma. Serena le estaba pidiendo que eligiera entre ella o el niño. Le hería pensar que, como el resto de su familia, podría tener un matrimonio corto, pero necesitaba reemplazar el recuerdo de su hijo muerto con otro niño. El problema era que en su imaginación todos sus hijos tenían los ojos azules de Serena. ¿Cómo podría alejarse de ella si ella ni siquiera le permitía acariciarla?

—¿Y Sammy?

—Creo que podremos arreglar las cosas para que Rubeus no tenga ninguna oportunidad, incluso aunque no estemos juntos —dijo Darien. La miró fijamente –Serena, dime la razón por la que tienes miedo al sexo.

—No eres tú la causa, Darien quiero que me creas —dijo ella después de meditar la respuesta. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Darien con la intención de que él no se sintiera decepcionado.

—¿Fue alguien que tu madre llevó a casa? Preguntó Darien agarrándola de la cintura

—Era un hombre de mantenimiento —dijo Serena finalmente su voz temblaba al contar algo que nunca había revelado a nadie. Había mucho más, pero ella no tenía el valor de contarle toda la verdad al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Darien furioso.

—Yo... tenía alrededor de catorce años. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la manera en que me miraba. Un día me siguió al cuarto de lavar. Pensé que iba a arreglar algo, pero cuando intenté salir del cuarto después de haber llenado una lavadora, me agarró y me puso contra uno de los armarios —dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos—. Yo estaba tan asustada. Y lo peor de todo era que en algún momento me había llegado a gustar ese chico. Era un estudiante de universidad que trabajaba a media jornada. Nunca pensé que sería tan cruel. Fui una estúpida. Aquel... fue mi primer beso —continuó Serena entre sollozos—. Me rompió el labio. Los cardenales de los brazos y de la espalda tardaron semanas en desaparecer. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del mío que podía sentir cómo se excitaba. Yo luché, pero él era demasiado fuerte. Pensé que seguiría haciéndome daño, pero, por suerte, alguien bajó las escaleras y él había olvidado cerrar el cerrojo.

—¿Pudiste escapar?

—Sí.

—¿Te volvió a tocar?

—No, pero ya no volví a ir sola por el edificio y les decía a los otros niños que me siguieran a todas partes. Alan...

—¿Alan? ¿Alan, qué más?

—No permitiré que te metas en líos.

—No me meteré en ningún lío, pero, ¡tengo que hacer algo, por favor!

—No tengo pruebas.

—A mí no me tienes que probar nada y yo soy el único que importa —dijo Darien acercándose más y más a ella. Pero Serena no tenía miedo. Había una parte de ella que se negaba a situarlo en la misma categoría que al resto de los hombres Quizá esa era su oportunidad de olvidar los fantasmas del pasado.

—Alan Alfa —dijo finalmente Serena.

—Gracias cara, gracias por contármelo —dijo Darien agarrándola con fuerza.

El contacto cercano no la asustaba. Simplemente era que cuando sucedía algo sexual, ella volvía a ser aquella niña de catorce años, con la espalda contra la puerta del armario. Su mente se había quedado en blanco, por el miedo y la traición al sentir cómo su amor adolescente le había destruido la inocencia antes de que hubiera podido florecer. Pero quizá su corazón infantil se hubiera recuperado si algo peor no hubiera sucedido

—Tenías que saberlo —dijo ella-.. No destruiré tu felicidad para encontrar la mía. Me iría con Sammy antes de hacer eso.

—Estás traumatizada. Si quieres podemos buscar ayuda.

—No, no le contaría mis problemas a ningún extraño. Prefiero confiarte a ti mis secretos —dijo ella temblando.

—Me honras —dijo él después de un largo silencio—. Quizá yo no sea la mejor elección —dijo Darien con seguridad—. Yo te deseo.

—¿Me forzarás?

—Nunca —dijo Darien pensando que había algo más que Serena no le había contado.

—Siempre lo he sabido.

Darien estaba tremendamente sorprendido por la calmada aceptación de su promesa cuando estaba empezando a ver que Serena tan sólo había experimentado miedo y violencia por parte de los hombres que habían aparecido en su vida. No había dicho nada más que indicara que había habido más abusos, pero si el joven de mantenimiento se había dado cuenta de su belleza, ¿qué habrían notado los otros hombres mayores? Decidió reprimir esa pregunta, consciente de lo doloroso que podría ser para Serena.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú puedes herirme con tu indiferencia y tu frialdad, pero nunca abusarías de mí físicamente.

—Tú no me eres indiferente —dijo Darien. A él le era difícil expresar sus sentimientos. Era un hombre frío. Tuvo que serlo para sobrevivir a su solitaria infancia y después a su vida con Beryl. Necesitaba a Serena para combatir su frialdad y también, aunque no se lo dijera, necesitaba su amor. Y por eso luchaba por ella—. Yo siempre te ayudaré, pero conozco a un profesional especializado en traumas sexuales

—No estoy segura...

—¿No lo quieres intentar cara? Ella te puede ayudar.

—Está bien... lo intentaré. Podemos aprender juntos.


	6. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo Cinco_

Serena se despertó en la habitación de invitados de Darien el domingo por la mañana. Desde la cama oía la lluvia y la sensación de confort le impedía levantarse. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta y vio entrar a Darien.

—Pasa—dijo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él.

—Siéntate aquí —dijo ella señalando un lado de la cama.

—Cara mía —dijo él atormentado—. No sé cuánto tiempo podré seguir aguantando. Yo soy un hombre... —dijo Darien desesperado.

—Por favor, siéntate —insistió ella.

—¿Estás contenta? —dijo Darien finalmente, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—Más o menos —dijo Serena en tono burlón—. ¿Dónde está mi anillo de compromiso, Darien Chiba? —preguntó de una manera trivial. Pero, para su sorpresa, vio cómo Darien sacaba de su bolsillo un anillo de oro con unos diamantes incrustados en él. A pesar de la sencillez del anillo, ella sabía que no era algo corriente. Su mano temblaba mientras deslizaba el aro por su dedo—. Darien, es precioso.

—Este anillo era de mi abuela por parte de mi padre. Estuvo casada con mi abuelo más de cincuenta años —dijo Darien con ternura. A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. ¿Por qué lloras? —dijo Darien abrazándola.

—No estoy llorando.

—Piccola —dijo él mientras la abrazaba...— ¿Por qué lloras así?

—Suenas tan italiano —dijo ella al oír la dulzura de su voz.

—Es que soy italiano —Contestó él con una increíble ternura.— ¿Ya has dejado de llorar?

—Sí —respondió Serena—. Gracias por el anillo —dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Quería saber si Beryl lo había llevado alguna vez, pero no encontró el valor. Después de todo, a pesar del daño que ella la había causado, él la había amado cuando se habían casado.

—El anillo llevaba diez años guardado. Tú lo harás relucir de nuevo.

Esas palabras la llenaron de emoción. Quizá estaba siendo egoísta, pero quería una parte de él que Beryl nunca hubiera visto. No sabía los detalles de lo que se habían hecho el uno al otro, pero sí sabía que los resultados habían devastado al hombre que la estaba abrazando con tanto cariño. El tacto de su cuerpo duro la llenaba de deseo, pero el miedo la invadió de repente.

—Te veo abajo —dijo apartándose de él—. Voy a hacer el desayuno.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo él levantándose inmediatamente.

—¡Qué bueno! —dijo Darien veinte minutos más tarde, mientras saboreaba el desayuno que había hecho Serena. Ella lo observaba con satisfacción y con un deseo repentino de saborear también sus labios—. Nos casaremos en esta semana —dijo él con seguridad.

—¿No parecerá raro una boda tan repentina?

—No te preocupes. Diremos que nos hemos estado viendo en secreto durante seis meses, intentando evitar a los paparazzi.

—Muy inteligente.

—Creo que nos podremos casar el martes aproximadamente.

—¿En el registro civil? —preguntó ella. Sintió una repentina punzada de dolor. A pesar de la naturaleza del trato, no quería que ese matrimonio empezara de una manera tan práctica.

—Sólo si es eso lo que tu quieres.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay una granja a una hora en helicóptero de aquí más o menos que se utiliza para bodas. He llamado y me han dicho que la podemos tener para el martes si queremos.

—¡Pero hoy es domingo! No tenemos tiempo para organizarlo todo.

—Si quisiéramos, ¿te gustaría la idea de la granja? —preguntó Darien con una ligera sonrisa.

—Desde luego. Me gustaría invitar a algunos amigos.

Unas horas más tarde, Serena experimentó el poder del dinero. Las tiendas abrían sólo para ellos, los floristas pedían cargamentos de flores en envíos especiales y un modisto hizo un viaje de fin semana expresamente para enseñarle su colección de novias. Ese día había visto el lado posesivo de Darien y, por su comportamiento, a nadie le habría cabido la duda de que ella era su mujer. Ella estaba encantada, pero, por otro lado, otra parte de ella, la niña perdida, solitaria y abandonada, estaba aterrorizada. En su relación había un tiempo límite. Si no daba a Darienn lo que él quería, la abandonaría. La verdad era que esa boda no era nada más que un negocio.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —le dijo— Te ha costado mucho dinero — preguntó Serena a Darien cuando estaban con el modisto.

—Tú eres una clienta de mucho valor. Llévate lo que te apetezca —dijo Darien murmurando al oído de Serena con suavidad.

—Pero él ha venido hasta aquí por nosotros.

—Él sabe que yo me acordaré de él cuando necesitemos un vestido de novia para una película. No te preocupes, cara, que él cobrará lo que es suyo.

Impulsada por la confianza que Darien le había dado, Serena empezó a mirar todos los vestidos que el modisto había llevado para ella. Darien pasaba mucho tiempo hablando por su teléfono móvil, comprobando los detalles de seguridad para su boda. Mientras él estaba de pie al lado de la ventana, con el teléfono en su oído, ella encontró lo que quería.

—Este vestido es precioso —dijo Serena con seguridad después de inspeccionar la colección—. Me gustaría probarme éste. Pero no quiero que él lo vea antes de la boda.

—No se preocupe —dijo el modisto con complicidad—. Utilice los probadores de atrás y, si le gusta, lo envolveré sin que él lo pueda ver.

El vestido le quedaba perfecto. Cuando salió del probador, Darien se sorprendió de su secretismo, pero pagó la compra con su tarjeta de crédito.

—Es mi boda —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—No te entiendo, Darien, ¿qué ganas tú con todo esto? Hay tantas mujeres por ahí que estarían dispuestas a darte un hijo...

—Te gano a ti y gano a Sammy, dos personas en las que sin duda encontraré fidelidad. En este negocio la fidelidad es algo que no tiene precio. Y quizá tenga un hijo, que estoy seguro de que tendrá una buena madre... No hay muchas mujeres en las que yo podría confiar.

Darien se daba cuenta de que Serena no estaba convencida, pero también sabía que no protestaría. Estaba en juego el futuro de Sammy. El apenas podía comprender sus propias razones para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo sabía que tenía una oportunidad para hacer a Serena suya y no iba a desperdiciarla. Ella se veía a sí misma como sin pasión, dañada. El veía en ella la promesa de una mujer magnífica. Él no era ningún santo y la deseaba, pero tampoco era un hombre brutal que la obligaría a cumplir. Eso no significaba que no fuera a intentar sacar a relucir a la mujer sensual que sabía que había en Serena. Quería encontrar a la mujer que le había hecho sentir cosas que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía y que pensaba que estaban muertas.

Le había dolido admitir que la añoranza de tener un hijo era tan grande que dejaría a Serena si ella seguía evitando el sexo con él, pero lo que más quería en el mundo era tener a un niño en sus brazos. ¿Cómo podría alguien tan inocente como Serena comprender su necesidad de redención al crear una vida que Beryl había destruido?

Serena pasó aquella noche en su casa. Se levantó a las siete para ir a buscar a Sammy, que ya volvía del campamento. Darien estaba en su puerta justo después de las ocho. La visión de Darien la perturbó. Había pasado horas soñando con él y ninguno de sus sueños había sido muy reconfortante. Era como si su propia mente la estuviera torturando con lo que podría pasar.

—No sé si deberías venir —le dijo Serena confundida—. Ya sé que fui yo la que te invitó, pero quizá sea demasiado precipitado.

—Sammy tiene que saberlo —respondió Darien—. Y tenemos que ver cómo reacciona conmigo.

—No quiero que sepa por qué nos casamos —dijo ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Darien mientras se dirigían en coche hacia el colegio—. No te preocupes, ya me conoce.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, Sammy estaba esperando en la puerta. Serena salió del coche y sintió cómo Darienn la seguía. Después de un breve abrazo, Sammy alzó la vista y miró al hombre que había a su lado.

—Hola, Darien —dijo.

—Qué hay, Sammy.

—¿Qué hace aquí...? —empezó a preguntar Sammy confundido.

—¿Qué te parecería si te dijera... que Darien y yo...? —dijo finalmente Serena después de pensar que no tenía otra opción.

—¿Te vas a casar con mi hermana? —preguntó Sammy.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Serena sorprendida.

—No sé. Quizás, porque le gustas a Darien.

—Es un chico listo —dijo Darien—. Métete en el coche, hablaremos por el camino.

—¿Vamos a vivir contigo? —preguntó Sammy cuando ya estaban en el coche.

—Sí —respondió Darien.

—¿Me quedaré siempre contigo?

—Sí —contestó Darien con seguridad— Yo fui a un internado y nunca mandaría a un hijo mío a uno.

—Pero yo no soy tuyo.

—Ahora sí lo eres —dijo Darien con decisión.

—¿Tendré mi propia habitación como tengo ahora?

—Claro, no puedes dormir con nosotros. Te puedes quedar cualquiera de los dormitorios del piso de abajo. Nosotros estaremos arriba —contestó Darien.

Serena tembló al pensar que tendría que estar en la misma cama que él y que se tendría que enfrentar a sus demandas sexuales. Pero la idea de estar con él no era horrible, nunca lo había sido. Quizá, a pesar de todo, ella quería tener relaciones sexuales con él desde el principio. Pero la asustaba la idea de quedarse paralizada y de que él la odiara por ello.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, mandó a Sammy a hacer su maleta para ir a casa de Darien. Él se acercó a ella.

—Hay algo que te preocupa —le dijo Darien.

—¿Vamos a estar en la misma habitación? —dijo ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—No te preocupes, Serena, mi habitación está conectada con un dormitorio más pequeño. Puedes utilizarlo si quieres y Sammy nunca lo sabrá. No quiero que te preocupes por nada. A partir de ahora yo te cuidaré.

—No me había parado a considerar en lo que pensaría Sammy si nos viera en habitaciones separadas.

—No puedes pensar en todo. Tienes que aprender a depender de mí un poco. A los hombres les gusta que los necesiten.

—Yo ya estoy dependiendo de ti mucho.

—No dependas de mí como alguien poderoso, sino también como hombre. Como tu marido. Ahora estás bajo mi cuidado.

—¡Serena! ¡No tengo traje para tu boda! —gritó Sammy, que aparecía de repente con expresión preocupada.

—Ya te he encargado uno —dijo Darien acercándose a él—. Si ya estás listo, vamos a casa.

Serena sonrió con una confianza renovada. Haría lo que fuera para que su hermano fuera feliz y, aunque le parecía extraño, también haría lo que fuera por mantener la sonrisa en el rostro de Darien. No quería herirlo, era el único hombre en el que ella podría confiar.

Aquel día estuvieron muy ocupados. Serena, en compañía de Sammy, fue al trabajo con Darien y lo ayudó a organizar sus cosas para que los estudios pudieran funcionar sin él durante unos días. Después de almorzar, se fue a ver a una psicóloga que finalmente había accedido a visitar. Se sorprendió al sentirse cómoda con ella en cuanto entró en su despacho.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó Darien cuando volvió a los estudios.

—Me gusta —respondió ella—. Puede que funcione.

Darien sonrió y volvió al trabajo. Serena fue a ver qué tal estaba Sammy y siguió ayudando a Darien. Habían acordado que se irían de la ciudad durante unos días con el pretexto de la luna de miel y así Rubeus no tendría la oportunidad de hacer preguntas sobre su matrimonio. Como Sammy estaba de vacaciones, decidieron que se iría a una granja con un amigo suyo.

—Me gustaría que viniera con nosotros, pero sé que tenemos que dar la impresión de que estamos de luna de miel —dijo Serena esa noche. Estaban todos en casa de Darien y ella paseaba nerviosamente delante del sofá—. Lo he echado tanto de menos. Espero que lo cuiden bien en la granja.

—Lo proteges demasiado —dijo Darien.

—¿Y tú qué sabes si nunca has educado a un niño? —dijo Serena de repente furiosa.

—Yo fui un niño una vez —contestó Darien dolido.

—¿Y tú crees que eso te da derecho a decirme cómo tengo que educar a Sammy?

—No. Lo que me da derecho es que veo que él no es feliz y que nunca te lo diría porque te quiere demasiado.

—¿Qué no es feliz? —dijo Serena sorprendida.

—No. Los chicos del campamento se han estado metiendo con él por estar demasiado protegido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo contó mientras te estabas bañando. No lo pudo ocultar cuando vi que tenía un cardenal en la pierna.

—¿Qué? Los voy a matar —gritó Serena.

—Ese es el problema. Siempre le solucionas todo, incluso en el colegio.

—Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores, pero tú eso no lo sabes porque en tu familia no os habéis preocupado mucho los unos de los otros —dijo Serena. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su crueldad. Sintió un dolor intenso al saber que había herido a Darien—. Lo siento.

—No importa —dijo él.

—Sí, sí importa. Te he herido y siento desprecio por mí misma —dijo Serena arrepentida. Pensó que Darien Chiba estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran daño. Su mujer le había herido profundamente su orgullo y el mundo entero se había recreado con su sufrimiento. Incluso su familia nunca se ponía en contacto con él salvo para pedirle algo o para quejarse de algo—. Te he hecho daño y me desprecio a mí misma por ello, por pagar mi frustración contigo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo Darien rodeando la cintura de Serena con sus brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que eres la primera persona que conozco que de verdad lo siente cuando lo dice.

—De verdad lo siento —dijo ella—, así que no te enfades. Sé cómo es tu familia y no te culpo por mantenerte distante, pero me vuelve loca saber que le están haciendo daño a Sammy.

—Ya lo sé, cara mía. Le he enseñado algunos movimientos.

—¿Movimientos?

—Sí, de autodefensa. Se le da muy bien.

—Pero no está muy en forma.

—Eso es porque nunca ha tenido una oportunidad para estarlo. Confía en él, Serena. Es un chico estupendo.

—¡Odio cuando sufre! ¡Lo odio!

—Lo sé. Pero déjame ayudar.

Sus instintos se rebelaban. Serena estaba acostumbrada a cuidar de Sammy sola. Pero, aunque era una concesión dolorosa, tenía que reconocer que durante el último año, sus necesidades habían cambiado de una manera que ella no podía satisfacer. Sammy necesitaba un modelo masculino. Ella había considerado apuntarlo a un grupo de jóvenes de algún tipo, pero delante de ella tenía a un hombre fuerte e independiente que se ofrecía a cuidar de su pequeño.

Darien sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho. Él no era lo que se podía llamar un premio. Él no sabía nada de niños. Sintió de repente como una puñalada y maldijo a Beryl por privarlo de su oportunidad de aprender. El silencio de Serena parecía significar que rechazaría la oferta de ayuda. Su orgullo le decía que retirara la oferta, pero el recuerdo de la felicidad en el rostro de Sammy cuando él le había prestado atención y le había enseñado autodefensa le hicieron resurgir su instinto paternal.

—Escucha... —empezó Darien.

—Espera —le dijo Serena—. Esto es importante. Tengo que pensar —Darien no sabía si tenía que sentirse halagado o insultado. La gente normalmente no rechazaba su ayuda—. Sí.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Será bueno para él. Me duele saber que no puedo darle todo lo que necesita, pero lo superaré. Tenía que pensarlo, porque no quiero tomar una decisión equivocada. A Sammy se le podría romper el corazón si luego lo rechazas.

—A veces yo puedo romper el corazón de la gente, pero sin tener la intención de hacerlo.

—No te preocupes. Si nos separamos después de un año, ¿me prometes que seguirás en contacto con él?

—Sí —afirmó Darien. El chico ya era de la familia de Darien. Por primera vez él se dio cuenta de que si no tenían hijos, quizá no fuera tampoco capaz de alejarse de esa mujer. Su mujer.


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo!, ya estoy aquí, y como lo prometido es deuda os dejo los 4 capítulos que os prometí. El 8 y el 9 contienen lemon. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, me alegro de que la historia os guste tanto. Nos seguimos leyendo. Abrazos a todas.  
><strong>

_Capítulo Seis_

—Confío mucho en ti, aunque es difícil —dijo Serena—. No es fácil olvidar.

—¿Por el padre de Sammy? —preguntó Darien refiriéndose al daño que Rubeus le había hecho a la madre de Serena. Sabía que ella no había sido capaz de comprender por qué su madre había amado a aquel canalla. Si no hubiera sido por eso, Serena habría tenido una idea muy diferente del amor y del matrimonio.

—Mi madre amó a dos hombres y los dos la abandonaron. No sé si podré olvidar eso algún día.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no crees que puedas amar un hombre algún día?

—Sí... lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, piccola. Somos iguales, yo sé menos del amor que tú — dijo Darien con suavidad—. Entonces, no confías en los hombres por lo que le hicieron a tu madre, ¿no?

—Sí, por eso... y por lo que los otros me hicieron a mí.

—Cuéntamelo —demandó Darien sintiendo cómo la furia estallaba en su interior y sus instintos más básicos reclamaban venganza. Nadie volvería a tocar a su mujer. Serena se sentó en su regazo y él la abrazó con un afán protector que nunca había sentido antes. Acostumbrado a estar calmado y bajo control, sabía que si algún hombre hubiera hecho daño a su Serena, les destrozaría el cuerpo miembro a miembro sin que le quedara ningún remordimiento de conciencia. Había olvidado contarle a Serena que, aunque él no fuera un gángster, en Italia había una rama de los Chiba que estaban muy relacionados con la mafia. Bajo su apariencia calmada, la ira y la rabia se rebelaban reclamando venganza.— Cuéntame qué pasó con los otros hombres —le exigió con una voz dura y brusca.

—No, no pasó nada de eso; Darien —dijo Serena al adivinar lo que estaba pensando él en ese momento.

—Pues cuéntamelo, entonces, Serena —dijo él suavizando su ira. Le invadió un gran sentimiento de protección. Nunca había experimentado un sentimiento parecido.

Cuando ella empezó a hablar, él intentó reprimirse.

—Creo... que después de un tiempo mi madre perdió la esperanza —empezó Serena temblorosa—. Al principio, cuando Rubeus se pasaba semanas sin venir a casa, ella lo esperaba. Pero un día dejó de engañarse a sí misma y ya no lo esperó más. Yo pensaba que eso era bueno, pero entonces empezó a traer hombres a casa.

—¿Y vosotros dónde estabais?

—Ella nos encerraba en nuestra habitación del apartamento.

—¿Nos?

—Sammy era un bebé y yo lo cuidaba. Yo no confiaba en ella. —continuó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos—. A veces me hacía salir para saludar a los hombres. Ella estaba borracha y no parecía mi madre. Era horrible.

—¿Me dijiste que no pasó nada más? —preguntó Darien cada vez más furioso.

—No, nada realmente malo —dijo ella sollozando.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que pasó verdaderamente, Serena?

—Entonces... los hombres empezaron a hacer daño a mi madre... y yo no podía hacer nada, tenía que proteger a Sammy porque ella no lo hacía. Creo que ella lo odiaba. Una vez.., fue tan violento que llamé a la policía. Vinieron y se llevaron a aquel hombre.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Mi madre me lo agradeció. Me dijo que había elegido a uno especialmente violento. Lo encerraron y ya está.

—¿Pero?

—Pero salió a los dos meses y me siguió a casa desde el colegio. Yo no me di cuenta hasta que, cuando estaba cruzando un parque, él salió de detrás de un árbol, me agarró y me arrastró hacia unos arbustos. Me puso contra un árbol y me tapó la boca con la mano. Empezó a murmurarme al oído las cosas que le gustaría hacer a una joven como yo. Mientras me decía esas cosas asquerosas... acariciaba mis pechos...

—¿Te pudiste escapar? —preguntó Darien totalmente impactado por el sufrimiento por el que había pasado Serena. Sabía que ella lloraba en silencio y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. No le sorprendía que ella no pudiera soportar ni siquiera una caricia. La habían herido otra vez y en un momento muy delicado de su desarrollo sexual.

—Dejó de tocarme y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones.., yo aproveché un descuido para darle una patada y salir corriendo.

—¿Fue detrás de ti?

—Sí, pero logré meterme en casa de una vecina, la señora Luna. Yo no dejaba de llorar y ella llamó a la policía.

—¿Lo encerraron más tiempo esa vez?

—Sí, mucho más. Nunca volvió.

—¿Fue él el único?

—Sí, pero durante mucho tiempo pensé que algún día uno de esos hombres podría herir a Sammy —dijo Serena con un escalofrío—. Desde entonces, cada vez que mi madre salía, Sammy y yo pasábamos la noche en casa de la vecina que nos ayudó, la señora Luna.

—Le tienes cariño a esa mujer.

—Me trata como si fuera su hija —respondió Serena.

—¿Mantienes el contacto con ella?

—Sí, pero ya no está muy bien de salud y me preocupo por ella. No quiere salir de su casa.

—Gracias por contármelo, Serena, y por confiar en mí —dijo Darien. Le sorprendió la generosa actitud de Serena. Después de contarle su horrible experiencia, lo único que le preocupaba era la salud de su anciana vecina. Él se ocuparía de que ella recibiera los mejores cuidados, porque fue la señora Luna la que la salvó de un sufrimiento insoportable.

—Tenías que saberlo, así ya sabes por qué me resulta tan difícil tener relaciones sexuales. Deberías tener una amante —dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? Serena, yo me puedo controlar, no tengo la necesidad de estar con personas extrañas —dijo él sintiéndose ofendido.

—He metido la pata, ¿verdad?

—No creo que sea la última vez —dijo él en tono burlón—. Dime una cosa, ¿me encuentras personalmente repulsivo?

—¡Desde luego que no! —dijo Serena—. Ya te dije que eres muy atractivo. Y... me gusta la forma en que me besas.

—Entonces lo intentaremos, piccola —dijo Darien mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Y que pasa si yo no puedo?

—Me haré monje —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Serena mostraban temor, pero dejó que Darien la abrazara. Y al día siguiente se casó con él. La ceremonia fue bella y tranquila, como ella.

Serena llevaba un vestido que acariciaba cada una de las curvas de su femenino cuerpo y su melena rubbia le caía abundantemente sobre la espalda. Sus intensos ojos azules sólo se dirigían a él y Darien pensó en ese momento que ella era su sueño hecho realidad. Cuando él deslizó la alianza por su dedo, ella le sonrió con una sonrisa radiante e iluminada y algo en lo más profundo de su ser empezó a albergar una esperanza.

Él habría preferido pasar la vida solo antes que coleccionar una lista de matrimonios sin sentido como sus padres o volver a vivir el decepcionante y doloroso matrimonio que él había llevado a duras penas. Pero él sabía que con Serena sería diferente. Sería para siempre.

Al comprender por fin con cuánta profundidad ella vivía en su corazón, decidió que el plazo de un año para su matrimonio era totalmente inaceptable. La idea de ella en los brazos de otro hombre lo mataba. Él nunca la dejaría escapar. Quizá con esa mujer que despertaba la alegría en su corazón él podría encontrar una salida de la oscuridad de su pasado y sumergirse en la brillantez de su sonrisa.

Era la noche de bodas. El lugar era un complejo muy exclusivo en una isla de la costa de Fiji. Darien estaba solo en la cama, mientras que su esposa dormía en otra de las habitaciones de la lujosa cabaña. Sus fantasías sexuales con encajes negros y piel blanca lo habían estado atormentando durante un buen rato.

Desesperado, se bajó de la cama y se puso a hacer ejercicio para que le entrara sueño. De repente, oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

—Pasa —dijo excitado.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Serena al entrar a la habitación. Su presencia aumentó el deseo de Darien, que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de acariciar las bellas e irresistibles piernas de su esposa, sus pequeños pies con las uñas pintadas de rosa.

—Ejercicio.

—Pero si son casi las doce —dijo Serena fascinada.

—Me gusta —dijo él.

—Ya lo veo —dijo ella mirando ávidamente los músculos de Darien—. ¿Me puedo quedar y hablar?

—Claro —contestó Darien. Pero Serena permaneció en silencio. Ojalá supiera lo que estaba pensando, pero no le dijo nada, no se atrevía a romper aquel momento. Tenía a Serena en su dormitorio y bastante cómoda con él. Ese era un gran paso.

Serena miraba fascinada el movimiento de los músculos de Darien. Sintió un calor repentino y tuvo que desabrocharse dos botones de su camisón. Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, qué hacía sola en esa habitación con Darien y por qué sentía ese calor y ese deseo. Quizá fuera porque era su noche de bodas. Y ella lo había echado de menos.

Se preguntaba si aquella criatura salvajemente masculina tendría paciencia. Se preguntaba si sería tierno y, sobre todo, se preguntaba si una mujer que se había casado por conveniencia podía tocar el bello cuerpo de su marido sin consecuencias.

Se ordenó a sí misma que debería luchar por él, repitiéndose que él nunca la había herido y que nunca lo haría. De repente, con la boca seca y con un nudo en la garganta, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, extendió el brazo hacia el cuerpo de Darien y le acarició con suavidad los músculos de la espalda. Sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Darien.

—Te estoy acariciando —respondió Serena.

—Estoy sudando —dijo él arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. No debería decir esas cosas si quería seducir a una mujer.

—No me importa —dijo ella con brevedad.

Se aproximó más él, se arrodilló a su lado y lo volvió a acariciar, esa vez con más intensidad. Él tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abrazarla y devorarla mientras sentía el calor de su respiración. Serena posó las manos sobre su espalda y lo empezó a acariciar cada vez más fuerte. Él se podía imaginar aquellas manos sobre otras partes de su anatomía. Quería decirle que también utilizara la boca para morderlo y acariciarlo. De repente, notó que el sudor recorría su frente al sentir que ella se subía encima de él.

—¿Peso mucho?

—No.

—Darien, te estoy haciendo daño —dijo ella finalmente—. Me voy

—No, no te vayas. Quédate —insistió Darien. Ella se quedó y sus manos volvieron a acariciarlo mientras sus dientes mordían con suavidad sus lisos músculos.

—Eres tan fuerte —dijo ella besando su espalda—. Tan sexy... Quiero.. .—con un gruñido le besó la espalda con unos labios abiertos y húmedos.

Darien se preguntaba si un hombre podría morir de placer sexual. Después sentía los besos y las caricias de Serena sobre su espalda y decidió que no le importaba. Sentía sus pequeñas manos por todas partes, trazando cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

Nunca lo habían tratado con tanto cariño. Beryl siempre había preferido el sexo rápido, nunca había estado interesada en ese tipo de juego erótico. Y las demás mujeres con las que había estado habían preferido el sexo duro y fuerte que él parecía representar. A él nunca le había importado, pero en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta de que le importaba mucho. Le gustaba la manera en que Serena exploraba su cuerpo, como si hubiera estado guardando todas sus fantasías para él.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó él al sentir los dedos de Serena recorrer sus piernas.

—Darien, ¿he hecho algo mal?

—No, no pares.

—Me encanta sentir el contacto con tu piel, tan dura, tan diferente a la mía. A veces sólo quiero... sólo quiero frotar mi cuerpo contra el tuyo. Desnuda...

Esa confesión hizo que Darien dejara de pensar. Por primera vez en su vida, Darien Chiba se sintió totalmente absorbido por la mujer que de manera tan dulce lo abrazaba y que parecía querer pasar las horas dándole placer.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo Siete_

Serena se despertó sintiéndose muy bien. Sonrió al recordar la razón. El pobre _D_arien le había permitido tocarlo todo lo que ella había querido y él no se habíamovido, se había quedado en el suelo cuando ella había salido de la habitación. Quizá todavía siguiera allí, pero ese pensamiento se disipó cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

—Pasa —dijo ella cubriéndose con las sábanas.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él con frialdad una vez en la habitación. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca y el pelo mojado, como si se hubiera acabado de duchar.

—De acuerdo. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—No. Baja cuando estés lista —dijo él con brevedad.

—Dime qué te pasa —insistió Serena—. Y no quieras fingir que no te pasa nada.

—Serena, te lo advierto.

—No me des órdenes. Dime qué estas pensando

—No estoy enfadado, Serena —dijo él inclinándose hacia ella—, pero tampoco soy un santo. No me importa lo de anoche, me puedes tocar siempre que quieras, pero no puedo estar en esta habitación y hablar contigo como si fuéramos sólo amigos. No me presiones.

—No me voy a disculpar por lo de anoche —dijo ella.

—No te lo he pedido. No soy un idiota —dijo mirándola con complicidad.

—¿De verdad que lo puedo volver a hacer? —preguntó Serena agarrándose a su cuello.

—Serena, si sigues así, ya no voy a poder mantener el control...

Ella lo soltó, convencida por la pasión que veía escondida tras el espejismo de sus ojos.

Cuando Serena bajó, Darien estaba sentado en la mesa del porche. Habían servido el desayuno mientras ella estaba arriba.

—¿Qué son esos papeles? —dijo ella después de sentarse.

—Son documentos legales —dijo Darien mirándola fijamente—. Quiero adoptar a Sammy.

—¿Por qué?

—Si puedo adoptarlo, a Rubeus casi le será imposible reclamar a Sammy.

—¿Es esa la única razón por la que quieres adoptar a Sammy? —preguntó Serena.

—¿No es suficiente?

—Significará mucho para él. Nunca ha tenido realmente un padre y no creo que pudiera soportar que tú lo adoptaras y que luego lo olvidaras. Si lo adoptas, tendrás que ser siempre su padre.

—Sí —dijo él con seguridad.

—¿Puedo yo autorizar la adopción?

—Sí, hasta cierto punto. Tú eres su tutora legal. Seguramente también necesitaremos el consentimiento de Rubeus.

—El nunca dará su consentimiento —dijo ella.

—Bueno, en ese caso ya intentaría yo convencerlo —dijo Darien. Ella lo creía. Nadie podía interponerse en su camino cuando había tomado una decisión. Mientras ella comía, él hizo una llamada rápida para iniciar los procedimientos legales inmediatamente. Después él se sentó frente a ella, sin comer, simplemente mirando al mar azul con una mirada que parecía estar perdida en los recuerdos. Serena no podía soportar esa lejanía y se acercó a él por detrás y lo abrazó.

—Por favor, Darien, no me dejes —le rogó ella al verlo distante y pensativo. El miedo la invadió repentinamente y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a Darien.

—Estoy aquí, cara —dijo él con ternura.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En algo que no es lo suficientemente importante como para hablar de ello en un día tan luminoso.

—Seguro que sí es importante.

—Eres una señorita muy mandona.

—Soy tu señorita mandona —dijo ella con atrevimiento.

—Sí, mía, no lo olvides nunca —afirmó Darien. Serena lo miraba fijamente, recordando el contacto de su piel en sus labios y sintiendo un deseo que le ardía por dentro—. Me miras como si me desearas —dijo él.

—Te deseo —reconoció ella—. ¿Me besas otra vez?

—Mi cuerpo está para darte placer, cariño —Darien la besó con suavidad, lentamente. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y abrió los labios ligeramente, añorando el placer que él podía satisfacer. El aceptó la invitación con entusiasmo masculino e introdujo la lengua en su boca haciéndola gemir de placer—. Piccola, vas a matar a tu pobre marido.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él la volvió a besar de una manera que era innegablemente íntima y posesiva, al mismo tiempo que tierna. Él la saboreaba como un hombre que sabía cada uno de los deseos de su mujer. El rápido movimiento de su lengua dentro de la boca de Serena le decía que, aunque él esperaría, no dejaría de intentar persuadirla.

Ella sentía cada vez más el fuego del deseo y se acercaba con más fuerza al cuerpo de Darien, pidiendo más. Como respuesta, Darien le dio un beso tan sensual que si hubiera estado de pie, las piernas no la habrían sostenido. Cuando el beso cesó, ella se quedó unos segundos parada, respirando con fuerza pensando que si aquello era bueno, lo demás sería aún mejor. De repente, le vino a la mente su anterior preocupación.

—¿Por qué estabas tan pensativo antes? —le preguntó mientras le acariciaba los músculos de los brazos.

—Serena.

—Por favor, necesito saberlo, necesito saber por qué antes estabas tan lejos de mí. Quiero que tú también confíes en mí.

—Cuando hablas de Sammy me recuerda a mi propia infancia —dijo él finalmente.

—¿Cómo fue ser el hijo de un director de cine y de una actriz de éxito?

Sus padres fueron los dos actores que ganaron importantes premios cinematográficos. Su hermanastra Rei parecía seguir los pasos de sus padres, mientras que sus dos hermanastros, Endimión y Zafiro, encontraron un poco más difícil la carrera hacia el éxito en el cine.

—Tuve una infancia muy solitaria. Fui el único hijo de un matrimonio breve. Mis padres eran muy jóvenes cuando yo nací. Mis otros hermanastros son como extraños para mí. Crecí con niñeras y en internados. Me dieron los mejores cuidados que se podían pagar con dinero. Ni más, ni menos. Empecé a ir al internado cuando tenía cinco años. Veía a mi madre dos veces al año.

—¿Y a tu padre? —preguntó Serena dolida por las palabras de intensa soledad que había escuchado. A pesar de todo, ella nunca había estado sola. Ikuko no había sido la mejor de las madres, pero nunca había abandonado a sus hijos y en ocasiones había ayudado a Serena con las cosas para las que una chica necesitaba a su madre. Además, tenía a Sammy, a quien ella amaba y de quien ella recibía amor.

—Una vez al año, para presentarme a su nueva mujer.

—Suena como si hubieran sido unos padres terribles —dijo ella sin pensar.

—Supongo que lo son —dijo él.

—Lo siento, Darien, no debería haber dicho eso.

—No, tienes razón —dijo él—. Yo decidí no ser nunca como ellos.

—¡No lo eres! —exclamó Serena.

—Yo soy el hijo de mi padre. Puede que haya heredado sus fragilidades.

—No seas tonto —dijo Serena.

—No te puedo prometer lealtad —dijo él al no confiar en sí mismo. Quería ganarse la confianza de Serena y necesitaba contarle la verdad. Cuando ella la supiera, nunca más volvería a confiar en él.

—No eres un perro.

—Serena, estoy hablando en serio —dijo Darien. Él sabía el daño que Serena había sentido al verse abandonada por Rubeus, pero no podía evitar decirle la verdad, necesitaba que ella lo aceptara a pesar de sus defectos. Era una situación imposible porque cuando ella supiera la verdad, nunca confiaría en él con el amor que él quería. Con el amor que necesitaba.

—No estás hablando en serio. Estás dramatizando las cosas. Debe ser porque trabajas en el cine.

—Serena...

—Ese tono ya no funciona, Darien.

—En realidad nunca funcionó. Serena, ¿quieres saber la verdad?

—Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber. Nos cuidarás a Sammy y a mí mientras seamos tuyos y después te asegurarás de que no nos falte nada —dijo ella con un tono práctico y sin emociones. El matrimonio duraría un año. Eso era algo que estaba implícito en sus palabras—. Eso ya es mucho más de lo que nadie ha hecho por mí hasta ahora.

Pero para él no era suficiente. Debería estar contento de haber encontrado a una mujer tan sensata, pero no podía evitar pensar que él saldría perdiendo si era sólo eso lo que Serena le daba. Suponía que lo merecía. Después de todo había sido él el que lo había organizado todo de una forma tan práctica, la seguridad de Sammy a cambio de un bebé. Tenía un año para conseguir que Serena se quedara embarazada. Cuando lo consiguiera, entonces enseñaría a Serena a confiar en él, aunque le llevara toda una vida. Ella no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba tratando.

—Creo que por lo menos debemos aparecer por la fiesta, Serena. La dan los dueños del complejo —dijo Darien ese mismo día. Había pasado la mayoría de las horas anteriores trabajando con documentos legales, descansando tan sólo para hacer una pequeña excursión a un arrecife de coral.

La excursión había merecido la pena, aunque sólo hubiera sido por ver la cara maravillada de Serena al ver a los coloridos habitantes del arrecife. Aunque Darien sabía que al volver Serena había pasado algún tiempo hablando por teléfono con su psicóloga, no le había preguntado nada. Ya era bastante que ella hubiera encontrado a alguien que la pudiera ayudar.

—No, no vamos a ir —dijo Serena con una expresión atormentada.

—¿Por qué no?

—No creo que yo encaje muy bien en ese ambiente, Darien. Yo era pobre.

—Pero tú has trabajado en esta industria —dijo Darien sorprendido por su inhabitual falta de confianza.

—Sí, de secretaria. Me mirarán por encima del hombro.

—Cara mía —dijo Darien acercándose a ella—. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. No dejaré que se te acerquen los buitres —insistió Darien con la ternura que ella necesitaba.

—No tengo nada que ponerme —dijo ella finalmente, reaccionado con optimismo.

—Podemos ir de compras a las tiendas del complejo. Te pongas lo que te pongas, los vas a dejar helados.

—Gracias, Darien. Eres un hombre muy amable.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y él tuvo que apretar los dientes al intentar reprimir el impulso de tumbarla en el suelo y satisfacer sus deseos. Darien no podía dejar de pensar que si realmente fuera un hombre amable, habría impedido que Serena se casara con él. Pero él quería a Serena y lucharía para no perderla. Los Chiba no eran conocidos precisamente por capacidad de compartir.

Serena encontró un vestido largo de color azul eléctrico que era lo suficientemente ligero para el clima tropical. No tenía mangas y las suaves curvas de tela en el escote le realzaban el pecho. Lo único que sostenía esa ligera creación eran dos broches de diamantes sobre los hombros. El vestido era precioso, pero el hecho de que no le cubriera casi la espalda, le hacía dudar. Al mirarse sobre el hombro en el espejo del probador, vio que tenía la espalda desnuda. Sabía que si salía con ese vestido, la mano de su marido estaría sobre su espalda casi toda la noche. Siempre había sabido que Darien podía ser muy, muy posesivo con su mujer, así que él la acariciaría en público, reclamando su propiedad y dejando claro que nadie tuviera ninguna duda de que ella le pertenecía.

Sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse la escena. La idea de las manos de Darien sobre su espalda no la asustaban, pero había hecho falta que Amy, su psicóloga, le hiciera darse cuenta de la profunda confianza que tenía en él.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —le había preguntado Amy ese mismo día, en una de sus sesiones a larga distancia.

—Del dolor, de la humillación, de que la seguridad en mí misma se vuelva a romper...

—Entonces, ¿es que Darien te hace daño? ¿Te humilla?

—¡No! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! —había gritado Serena furiosa.

—Si estoy tan equivocada, entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

—De mi propia cobardía. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo ser lo que él necesita?

—¿Y qué pasa si puedes? Da un paso adelante y descúbrelo.

Un paso adelante, como tener las manos de Darien sobre todo su cuerpo. Era una imagen muy atrayente después de la manera en que ella había recorrido el cuerpo de él con sus propias manos recibiendo a cambio aquel placer tan intenso. Sus ojos expresaron sorpresa al quitarse el vestido. En el espejo vio cómo sus pechos estaban casi temblando de deseo. La idea de sentir las manos de su marido sobre su cuerpo era la principal razón por la que se compraría ese vestido.

La fiesta no fue tan horrible como ella había temido. Darien estuvo a su lado toda la noche y cuando ya había dejado claro que esa mujer era suya, la gente la empezó a tratar con una cauta amabilidad.

Serena tenía que ocultar su sonrisa. Ella nunca había inspirado miedo en nadie, pero su marido italiano sí y a ella le parecía bien. En ese mundo, él necesitaba todas las ventajas que pudiera. Para su mujer ya era suficiente saber que era un hombre que nunca haría daño a aquellos a los que había prometido proteger. Nadie más tenía que ser consciente de su ternura.

Lo único desagradable pasó al final de la noche, cuando una pelirroja se puso al lado de Darien, como si Serena no hubiera estado allí, como si no se diera cuenta de que él no dejaba de agarrarla ni un solo segundo, despertando sus deseos más íntimos y sintiendo la seguridad de que tenía algo de poder sobre él. Sentía permanente el calor de su mano y cuando la movía, ella quería rogarle que la moviera un poco más hacia abajo. Tener las manos de Darien sobre su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en algo cada vez más intrigante.

Serena tenía la sensación de que si ella hubiera sido una mujer normal, sin preocupaciones, habrían llegado a la fiesta muy tarde o no habrían aparecido en absoluto. Cuando ella había salido de su habitación, él se había quedado paralizado al verla con ese vestido. Sus ojos habían reflejado un instinto primitivo que indicaba de manera explícita lo que le hubiera gustado hacerle en ese mismo momento. Si al final terminaban haciendo el amor, ella tendría que tener cuidado con su tendencia a controlar su vida.

Ese era el tipo de hombre que era Darien, difícil de manejar, pero quizás sí se podría suavizar. Y si él le permitía que lo domara, aunque sólo fuera un poco, eso significaría que tenía algo de poder dentro de su matrimonio. Confiar en Darien con su cuerpo se convirtió en una opción atractiva cuando entendió la dinámica de su relación. Era tan atractiva que Serena se encontraba fantaseando con el cuerpo desnudo de su marido cuando la pelirroja se acercó.

—¡Darien Chiba! Sabía que eras tú —dijo la pelirroja posando su mano sobre la manga de Darien y provocando unos celos visibles en Serena.

—¿La conozco? —le preguntó Darien atrayendo todavía más el cuerpo de Serena hacia él.

—Nos conocimos en el Vanderbilt la primavera pasada.

—Lo siento, Kaolinete —dijo Darien—. Tienes un aspecto diferente.

—Sí, es verdad, me había teñido el pelo de negro.

—Hola, Kaolinete, soy Serena.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo Kaolinete con falsedad—. Sólo quería felicitar a Darien.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

—Bueno, me he enterado de que te han votado el soltero más sexy del año.

—Ya no estoy soltero —dijo él mirando a Serena, que estaba furiosa—. Gracias, Kaolinete, pero tendrás que perdonamos, creo que nuestro anfitrión nos llama —dijo Darien.

Parecía que mientras Serena le sugería que tuviera una amante, la realidad era algo diferente. Tenía una mujercita posesiva en sus manos. La vida acababa de convertirse en algo mucho más interesante. Cuando se alejaban, tuvieron otro desagradable encuentro. Diamante Silver. Darien detestaba a ese hombre. Parecía que era la noche de los encuentros incómodos.

—Chiba.

—Silver.

—Felicidades por tu matrimonio.

—Las noticias vuelan.

—Ya sabes cómo es —dijo Diamante y se dirigió hacia Serena—. Debe ser interesante estar casada con un hombre de la talla y la fuerza de su marido...

La insinuación estaba muy clara. Los periódicos habían apuntado a la violencia de Darien después de la muerte de Beryl. Darien normalmente ignoraba a Diamante, lo encontraba patético, pero esa noche no pudo soportar que Serena oyera mentiras sobre él. Si las oyera con frecuencia, quizá terminaría creyéndolas y empezaría a tenerle miedo. Podría soportar cualquier cosa menos eso. Se movió hacia Diamante, pero su esposa lo detuvo y se puso delante de él de manera protectora.

—Usted es un hombre odioso —le dijo Serena con una voz baja pero dura—. Mi marido es un hombre mucho mejor de lo que usted podrá llegar a ser. Apuesto a que usted no sabrá ni siquiera lo que hacer con una mujer... cuando encuentra una mujer lo suficientemente borracha como para que coopere.

Darien no podía creer que Serena lo estuviera defendiendo y estuviera insultando a Diamante y además bien. El otro hombre no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con una mujer inteligente que no se sentía atada por las reglas de esa sociedad.

—Cómo se atreve...

—Oh, déjenos en paz. Usted me molesta. Y si le vuelvo a oír decir algo contra mi marido, le diré a todo el mundo cómo consiguió los fondos para su última horrible película.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Diamante empalideciendo.

Darien estaba completamente fascinado. El permanecía detrás de su mujer, rodeando su cuerpo con una de sus manos, sin interferir. Nunca nadie lo había defendido así. Tuvo la sensación de que un sentimiento nuevo le recorría todo el cuerpo al ver el sentido protector de Serena.

—Debería ser un poco más discreto. Ahora váyase —le ordenó ella. Daimante se fue mirando a Darien con temor.

—¿Piccola?

—¿Sí? —dijo ella mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido la espalda de Diamante mientras se alejaba. Tenía los brazos cruzados como una diosa guerrera en busca de venganza.

—¿Qué es lo que tú sabes?

—Las secretarias lo oyen todo. Yo sigo en contacto con mis compañeras de la industria cinematográfica. Simplemente digamos que Diamante participó en un casting un tanto sospechoso. Algo con las actrices...

—Pero, ¿quién querría a Diamante?

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo dije.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo Ocho_

Darien acababa de desabrocharse la camisa que había llevado para la fiesta, cuando Serena entró en su habitación. Tenía una expresión de concentración y las manos sobre el broche de su collar.

—Cariño... ¿puedes...? —dijo Serena poniéndose de espaldas a él, mostrándole el broche.

Él se dirigió hacia ella, sus manos se morían por acariciarla. Lo había llamado «cariño», como si fueran una pareja normal. Esa noche él había visto cómo Serena lo había protegido y cómo también había demostrado que él era suyo. Pero la realidad era que no eran una pareja normal y que, a pesar de esas revelaciones, él se moría de deseo por su dulce y sexy esposa.

Le desabrochó el collar sin hablar, por miedo a revelar su frustración si abría la boca. Ese maldito vestido era la pesadilla de cualquier marido. Había tenido que estar cubriéndole la espalda toda la noche para apartar a los buitres. Ella había parecido estar perfectamente contenta al dejarle demostrar que era suya de una manera tan pública.

Cuando el collar cayó, Darien no pudo resistir la tentación que se había estado aguantando toda la noche. Se inclinó hacia ella, posó sus manos sobre sus caderas y le besó el cuello.

—Oh, Serena...

—¿Darien?

—¿Qué? —dijo él besándola de nuevo y agarrando sus caderas con más firmeza.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dándote placer a ti... y a mí —dijo él. Sus manos se morían de deseo por acariciar sus pechos, pero las mantuvo quietas con fuerza de voluntad.

—¿Placer sexual? —murmuró ella.

—Lo siento, piccola, no te debería haber presionado. Un beso no significa que me des permiso para nada más.

—Quiero que me presiones.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy cansada de tener miedo y quiero saber. Además tengo la seguridad de que eres un buen hombre y de que nunca me harías daño, así que no tengo por qué tener miedo. Enséñame.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —dijo ella con una expresión de preocupación—. Darien, ¿qué pasa si no puedo terminar? ¿Qué pasa si me paralizo?

—Cariño, la línea está dónde tú quieres que esté. Podemos terminar con un beso o conmigo en tu interior. Tú eliges —dijo Darien. Volvió a poner sus manos sobre las caderas de Serena. Era consciente de que podría disfrutar siempre de ella si esa noche lo hacía bien y sería el amante tierno que ella necesitaba, no el bandido que realmente era.

—Tú sigue hasta que yo diga que pares.

—Estoy a tus órdenes. Cara, ¿estás protegida? —dijo él de repente. No esperaba que lo estuviera. Después de todo, ella era virgen y él le había ordenado que no utilizara métodos anticonceptivos.

—Ya sé lo que acordamos —dijo ella—, pero creo que de momento deberíamos utilizar algo. No podría quedarme embarazada ahora, con todo lo demás que está pasando.

—De acuerdo, piccola, poco a poco —dijo él. Aunque su alma italiana se rebelaba ante la idea de que ella no aceptara lo que era natural, el hombre civilizado sabía lo frágil que ella se sentía en esos momentos. Primero la seduciría hasta que ella dejara de preocuparse, después le haría el amor con tanta frecuencia que nada la protegería y después la querría con suavidad mientras ella llevaba a su hijo dentro.

—Gracias, Darien, ¿has traído...?

—Sí —dijo él. A pesar de sus exigencias, él había llevado protección—. Estoy perfectamente sano —dijo él. Se había hecho algunas pruebas después de descubrir las infidelidades de Beryl. Le había estado acariciando las caderas mientras habían estado hablando. La acercó más hacia él y respiró con profundidad al sentir su cuerpo contra su erección. Le acarició el abdomen y el brazo y ella le dejó hacer todo lo que quisiera.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te puedo tocar yo también?

—Donde quieras —respondió él visiblemente excitado.

—Habrás notado que cuando te acaricio no me puedo controlar —dijo Serena, y Darien la abrazó sonriente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Serena y sintiendo su indiscutible aroma. La besó y experimentó su calor y su sabor a mujer—. ¿Darien?

—Mm... —dijo Darien mientras se recreaba en el cuerpo de Serena. Posó las manos sobre su estómago, acostumbrándola a su tacto. Serena no era pequeña, su cabeza le llegaba al hombro, pero tenía una complexión femenina que la hacía vulnerable a su fuerza. Sus hombros eran el doble de anchos que los de Serena. Si Beryl lo llamaba bruto antes de que empezara a levantar pesas, ¿qué pensaría Serena?

Sintió una momentánea preocupación, pero la venció. Serena no era Beryl. Ella nunca le haría daño de manera deliberada, pero quizá ella encontraría su cuerpo demasiado grande ahora que no estaba tumbado en el suelo. No soportaría que ella lo rechazara.

—¿Sabes que tienes la mitad de los botones de la camisa sin desabrochar?

—Sí —dijo él sonriendo.

—¿Te los puedo desabrochar yo?

—¿Cuándo? —dijo él después de un breve silencio. Temía que a ella no le gustara su cuerpo y eso era algo que no podía resistir. Se sintió aliviado al ver que después de ver su cuerpo desnudo seguía tan fascinada por él.

—Siéntate, Darien —ordenó Serena. Él se sentó y ella se acomodó a su cuerpo, su erección creció de manera insoportable y ella, con una expresión de deseo en su rostro, le quitó la camisa. Sus pechos estaban tan cerca del cuerpo de Darien, que para él era una tortura mantenerse quieto—. Mueve las manos, Darien, estoy intentando ser valiente porque quiero saber si puedo superar este miedo, pero quizá no sea tan valiente.

Él era suyo completamente. ¿Cómo podría un hombre negarse a ayudar a una mujer así a encontrar su camino en el mundo de la más íntima sensualidad? La obedeció y se quitó la camisa. Ella, sin dejar de mirarlo con una mirada íntima de deseo, se quitó los broches de diamante que sujetaban su vestido. Darien se quedó sin respiración mientras observaba cómo la tela se deslizaba con suavidad hasta llegar a los pies de Serena. Ella dio un paso adelante, dejando atrás el vestido azul.

Serena Chiba tenía un cuerpo que volvía loco a su marido. El fijo su mirada en su rostro, sabiendo que si miraba a sus pechos los devoraría.

—Serena...

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

—Ahora te toca a ti. Yo no sé qué hacer —murmuró Serena. Él no le respondió con palabras, la besó con un tierno ardor. Le acarició los muslos mientras se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor manera de seducir a su esposa—. ¿Y ahora que viene?

—Lo que tú quieras.

—No tengo ninguna experiencia. Pensaba que te ibas a encargar tú... —dijo ella sentándose en su regazo, con sus pechos acariciando su cuerpo. Darien necesitaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir su cada vez más doloroso deseo. Pero tenía que ganarse su confianza.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo él. Su mano recorrió el suave y terso muslo de Serena. Lo único que quería era tumbarla y disfrutar de su cuerpo—. Soy mucho más grande que tú —Serena lo besaba con ternura. Ninguna otra mujer lo había acariciado de esa forma—. Cara. Sólo quiero darte placer. Dime lo que quieres. Dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? No quiero ser ningún bruto.

—Me preguntaba...

—¿Sí?

—Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta tocarte... He pensado que, como te gusta tanto y a mí me gusta hacerlo, a ti también te gustaría tocarme a mí... —sugirió Serena haciendo a Darien arder de deseo—. ¿No te gustaría?

—No hay otra cosa que desee más, Serena. Vas a permitir que te toque, que te bese y que te haga todo lo que quiera —dijo mientras se atrevió a acariciar uno de sus pechos—. ¿Te puedo tocar donde quiera?

—Sí, donde quieras —dijo ella con suavidad. Cerró los ojos y no vio la mirada lujuriosa de Darien al quitarle el sujetador Él había sabido que los pechos de Serena eran grandes, pero no había sabido lo delicados que eran. Podría pasar horas adorando esos pechos y esos pezones que se endurecían al tocarlos con al punta de sus dedos—. ¡Oh! —gimió Serena arqueando el cuerpo. Su pulso se aceleró.

—Respira —le dijo Darien.

—No puedo respirar cuando me estás haciendo eso. Cómo me gusta, Darien, por favor, no pares —suplicó Serena. Mientras ella gemía, Darien metió uno de sus pezones en su boca haciendo que el cuerpo de Serena temblara. Él sonrió con satisfacción e hizo lo mismo con su otro pezón. Después se quitó toda su ropa y se encargó de ponerse protección—. Darien...

Él se puso encima de ella, temeroso de que Serena se asustara de su peso. Pero se relajó, lo rodeó con sus brazos y le abrió las piernas. Darien, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Serena, la besó de manera lujuriosa y salvaje. Ella le respondió y sus pechos se apretaban contra su musculoso cuerpo, mientras él seguía acariciándola a través de las braguitas.

Le invadió un enorme sentimiento de propiedad mientras la sentía bajo su cuerpo. Era suya. Ningún hombre la había tocado como él lo estaba haciendo. Ni ningún hombre lo haría. Con hijo o sin hijo, nunca permitiría que Serena Chiba dejara a su marido.

La sensación del vello negro de Darien contra sus pechos producía en Serena un éxtasis enloquecedor. Durante años había asociado los pechos con un sentimiento de vergüenza, pero, en ese momento, mientras Darien los acariciaba, sólo pensaba en el deseo que provocaban en su marido. Se frotó contra él y lo oyó gruñir de placer. Darien quitó la mano de entre sus piernas.

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. No quites la mano —dijo sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su atrevimiento.

Ella volvió a besar. Cuando se sentía cerca de la inconsciencia, notó cómo la mano de Darien se deslizaba por debajo de la braguita. Ya no había barreras entre su parte más sensible y la gran mano posesiva de Darien. O sus dedos... Se acercó más a él y rodeó su cuerpo con sus piernas.

—¿Quieres algo? —dijo él con una voz peligrosa.

—A ti. Te deseo a ti.

—No estás preparada —dijo él mientras la besaba.

—¿Qué? Sí lo estoy.

—Soy demasiado grande. Tienes que estar más húmeda.

—Por favor, Darien —rogó Serena mientras él le seguía acariciando una parte muy sensible entre sus piernas, hasta que ella ya no podía más de deseo—. Por favor.

—Te tengo que preparar, piccola. Sólo habrá placer para ti esta noche —dijo Darien mientras introducía sus dedos en el interior más íntimo de Serena—. Te estoy abriendo, mujercita —dijo él mientras le introducía otro de sus dedos haciéndole sentir un deseo insoportable.

—¡Ya! —le ordenó—. ¡Ya, Darien Chiba!

—Será un placer, señora Chiba —dijo Darien mientras sacaba los dedos y se ponía encima de ella. Sin más preludio se introdujo en ella de un solo golpe—. Es mejor de una vez. En seguida se te pasará el dolor.

—Eso es fácil decirlo —dijo ella sorprendida por el dolor—. Eres enorme. ¿Puedes ir despacio? —le pidió Serena. El obedeció. El fuego empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—No puedo —dijo Darien de repente.

—¿Que no puedes? —gritó ella desesperada—. Tienes que poder. Es maravilloso... Es lo mejor que he sentido nunca en mi vida.

—Que no puedo... ir... despacio.

—Entonces, ve deprisa —dijo ella envolviéndolo con sus piernas.

—Serena, agárrate, cara.

Agarrándola con fuerza, se sumergió en ella y entonces sólo hubo una furia apasionada. Sentía el cuerpo de su marido en lo más profundo de su ser hasta que se sintió marcada. Marcada para siempre. Su piel se tensó al experimentar un placer que iba aumentando de manera enloquecedora y que ella no podía abarcar. Entonces todo su cuerpo estalló y ella gritó al sentir cómo el placer sexual rompía cada nervio de su cuerpo. Su única ancla era su marido, grande, poderoso y suyo.

Sólo suyo.


	10. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo Nueve_

A la mañana siguiente, Darien se despertó a las seis para encontrarse a Serena aplastada bajo su cuerpo. Se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó una soñolienta Serena.

—Te estaba aplastando.

—Mm... pesas un poco pero anoche no me importó —dijo ella mientras le acariciaba los bíceps—. Eres como una manta muy sexy.

—¿No te estaba haciendo daño?

—¿Qué? —dijo ella recorriendo sus músculos con sus dientes.

—Nada, no te preocupes. Sigue —le ordenó Darien, más que dispuesto a disfrutar de sus caricias.

—¿Estoy siendo egoísta? —dijo ella sentándose de repente—. Debería estar pensando en mi hermano.

—Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido hasta ahora. Disfruta. Cuando los paparazzi aparezcan puede ser duro.

—Si te vuelven a hacer daño, juro que mataré a alguien.

—Gracias —dijo Darien emocionado.

—De nada —dijo ella con solemnidad—. ¿Darien?

—¿Sí, piccola?

—Gracias por lo de anoche.

—Soy yo el que tiene que estar agradecido —dijo Darien con una ternura que no había sentido con ninguna otra persona—. Sólo tengo una palabra para describirte: caliente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Soy caliente?

—Sí —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, se me olvidó darte una cosa anoche.

—¿Qué es?

—Está ahí, en el cajón.

—¿Es esa caja grande? —dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Sí —dijo él. Ella volvió a su lado con la caja en las manos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Serena al ver la ropa interior de seda que había en el interior de la caja—. ¿Es esto un regalo para mí o para ti?

—Para los dos —respondió Darien.

—Creo que ya estoy bien, Darien -dijo ella acariciándolo y devolviendo las sedosas prendas a la caja—. Ya no tengo miedo.

—Quizá ya aceptas que te sientes segura conmigo en la cama, pero, ¿qué tal van los miedos del corazón?

—Ser capaz de hacer el amor no es suficiente, ¿verdad?

—No, pero es un buen comienzo.

Darien la tumbó en la cama. Lo único que quería era que ella confiara en él totalmente en la cama, porque aunque ella creyera que ya no tenía miedo, todavía había sombras de terror en su mirada.

Serena se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que le gustaba el sexo con Darien. Los dos días de los que disfrutó de su nueva adicción no disminuyeron su ardor. Físicamente, mantener su parte del trato ya no era un problema, pero se preguntaba si podría superar las cicatrices emocionales. Darien había aludido a su decisión de no amar nunca, pero lo que realmente temía era tener un hijo. Si su madre no se hubiera quedado embarazada de ella, no habría estado en una posición tan débil con Rubeus. Y si Ikuko no hubiera tenido a Sammy con Rubeus, no se habría desesperado cuando él la abandonó. Todo lo que le había pasado a su madre le hacía difícil tomar la decisión de tener un hijo con Darien. No quería pasar por lo mismo que ella.

Pero también pensó que ella no era su madre y que Darien no era como los demás hombres que había conocido. Rubeus no la había querido porque ella era hija de otro hombre. Sin embargo, la actitud de Darien hacia Sammy siempre había sido muy paternal.

¿Y qué pasaba con ella? ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle a Darien lo que él quería? No estaba segura. No se podía imaginar con ningún otro hombre, pero también la invadía repentinamente el inevitable miedo de que él la podría abandonar. Quizá el tiempo demostraría que todos sus temores carecían de base. Pero el tiempo corría en su contra. Si no se quedaba embarazada en un año, perdería a su marido, aunque un año no era mucho cuando ella había tenido veinticuatro años para alimentar sus creencias sobre el matrimonio, los hijos y la dependencia de una mujer respecto a un hombre.

Darien salió de la ducha mientras ella estaba sentada en la cama. Serena decidió dejar sus preocupaciones de lado y observó a Darien con deseo. Tenía la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y, mientras permanecía en el centro de la habitación, se pasaba la mano por el pelo mojado. Era tan sexy y tan masculino. El cuerpo musculoso de su marido la impulsaba a tocarlo, a acariciarlo.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó ella con suavidad y excitada, con el cuerpo anticipando lo que iba a suceder.

—Nada, en cosas de trabajo —dijo acercándose a ella y acariciándole el cabello.

—Mm... —exclamó Serena al intentar morder el firme abdomen de Darienn—. ¿Haces mucho ejercicio para estar así?

—Empecé a hacer mucho ejercicio cuando Beryl empezó a engañarme —dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Lo hacía de una forma obsesiva. Mejor eso que hacerme alcohólico.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora, una vez al día, o una vez cada dos días...

—¿Te puedo mirar mientras haces ejercicio? —dijo ella admitiendo en realidad una fantasía escondida—. ¿Llevas camiseta?

—Algunas veces. ¿Quieres que la lleve?

—No, quiero verte sudar —dijo ella llena de deseo—. Prométeme que me dejarás mirar —insistió ella apretando su cuerpo contra el de Darien.

—Te lo prometo. Pero ahora vas a tener otra cosa. Túmbate.

—No..., quiero... tocarte primero —dijo ella arrodillándose y recorriendo las caderas de Darien con sus manos—. ¿Te hago daño?

—¿Daño? -dijo Darien excitado y fascinado por la completa confianza de Serena—. Me encanta... Serena.

—¿Darien? —dijo Serena mientras agarraba con una mano el miembro erguido de su marido.

—¿Sí? —gruñó él.

—¿Cuánto puedo apretar?

—Más fuerte ... —dijo él perdiendo el control—. Más fuerte, piccola, así... —gimió Darien. En medio de su excitación pudo ver cómo la cabeza de Serena se inclinaba hacia su miembro y cómo ella abría sus labios. Introdujo su boca en él y Darien sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco durante unos instantes. Quería penetrarla hasta lo más profundo de su ser—. Ya basta —murmuró.

—No —dijo ella y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Su atrevimiento y confianza impactó tanto a Darien que no la pudo apartar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un inmenso placer convulsionó todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos mientras se preguntaba si su mujercita se habría esperado eso. Después se dejó llevar y luego se tumbó al lado de Serena.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

—Darien, soy una mujer inteligente. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

—Estoy sorprendido —dijo él, encantado con lo que acababa de descubrir sobre su mujer—. ¿Por qué no estás desnuda?

—¿Me quito el camisón? —preguntó ella. Un intenso calor la invadió de repente.

—Llevas mi regalo —dijo él viendo la ropa interior que se ocultaba bajo el camisón.

—¿Cuándo me vas a dar otro regalo? —dijo ella arrodillada, con las piernas separadas y dejando que él libremente la tocara.

—¿Qué quieres, bellísima?

—Utiliza tu imaginación. Se te da muy bien —sugirió ella. Darien aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos, consciente de que, a pesar de la claridad de su deseo, todavía se reservaba parte de sí misma—. Más, Darien... más —. Suplicó Serena. Él le dio más, queriendo satisfacerla después de que ella lo hubiera hecho tan bien con él. Se retiró antes de que ella llegara al orgasmo—. ¡Darien!

—Eres tan sexy. Ven aquí para que te pueda besar. Súbete a mi pecho.

—¿Para qué?

—Hazlo y ya verás. Muévete un poco más arriba —ordenó Darien. Ella obedeció y él retiró el borde de sus braguitas y le devolvió el favor que ella le había hecho. Lamió larga y lentamente... —. Húmeda y caliente, así es como me gusta mi mujercita.

El cuerpo de Serena empezó a estremecerse y a sentir unas increíbles olas de placer. Nunca había sido tan feliz.

Pasaron su última tarde en Fiji en la playa. Serena se cubría el cuerpo de crema protectora e intentaba convencer a Darien para que le dejara extender la crema sobre su cuerpo. Tenía un cuerpo maravilloso a la luz del sol, con la piel dorada y los músculos brillantes.

—¿Nos damos un baño? —sugirió Darien.

—No, después de todo lo que me has hecho andar esta mañana. Pero bueno, yo floto y tu nadas. Estoy rendida.

—Estás muy sexy —le dijo Darien levantándola del suelo en sus brazos y dirigiéndose hacia el agua.

—No te rías de mí —dijo Serena sabiendo que el bañador que llevaba no tenía nada de sexy.

La risa repentina de Darien le indicó las intenciones que tenía. Entre risas ella intentó escapar, pero él agarró la fuerte, fue corriendo hacia el agua y la tiró. Cuando Serena salió lo miró con una expresión de venganza y le salpicó.

—¿Es eso una declaración de guerra, piccola? Como respuesta, ella le volvió a salpicar y él se lanzó hacia ella. La pelea que tuvieron en el agua fue lo más divertido que Serena había hecho en años. Se rió tanto que le dolía el estómago y cuando Darien se declaró vencedor, ella estaba demasiado cansada como para disputárselo.

Salió del agua arrastrándose y se tumbó en la arena blanca para tomar el sol mientras su enérgico marido se quedaba nadando un rato más. Mientras observaba su corpulento cuerpo en el agua, se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había sido tan feliz. Sintió una felicidad por todo el cuerpo, como si unas pequeñas partículas de ella estuvieran atrapadas en el sol tropical que tostaba su piel. Ese era un recuerdo que siempre guardaría con ella, pensó Serena mientras esperaba a su marido al calor del sol.

Volver a la vida real al día siguiente fue un shock para Serena, especialmente después de ver en el correo un sobre grande de la compañía de Rubeus.

—Tiene fecha de hace una semana y media —dijo ella a Darien cuando ya estaba en el cuarto de estar de la casa—. Lo han mandado aquí desde mi apartamento —añadió mientras abría el sobre—. Ha solicitado una fecha urgente para un juicio. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Dice que no estoy capacitada y que Sammy está en peligro!

—¡Idiota! —dijo Darien. Y se dirigió inmediatamente a hacer una llamada de teléfono—. Señor Blackmoon, soy Darien Chiba. Yo estoy bien —dijo tras una pausa—, pero mi esposa no está tan bien. Parece que usted ha solicitado un juicio para ganar la custodia de su hermano —dijo Darien con firmeza mientras Serena lo miraba ansiosa—. Lo entiendo, señor Blackmoon, pero me tomo muy en serio la felicidad de mi esposa. Y mi familia también. Los Chiba saben cuidar de sí mismos —añadió Darien en un tono amenazador y mafioso que hizo temblar a Serena—. Sí, píenselo y llámeme durante los próximos tres días o tomaremos nuestras propias medidas.

—¿Tu familia? —preguntó Serena cuando Darien colgó el teléfono—. Creía que no los veías mucho.

—Los italianos tenemos familias muy grandes —respondió él—. Cuando cumplí dieciocho años, me fui a vivir a Italia con mis abuelos y mis tíos. Ellos son mi verdadera familia. De hecho, no dejan de decirme que os quieren conocer a ti y a Sammuel. Quizá se me haya olvidado decirte que algunos de ellos no son precisamente ciudadanos ejemplares.

—Entiendo... ¿Qué te ha dicho Rubeus?

—Al principio se puso furioso, pero estoy seguro de que pronto retirará la demanda y de que, si es necesario, dará su consentimiento para la adopción.

—Pareces estar muy seguro de ti mismo.

—Lo estoy. No te preocupes, Serena, yo mantendré mi parte del trato. Ven, necesito tenerte otra vez.

Serena no podía resistirse, dejó de pensar y sólo se pudo concentrar en el poderoso y caliente cuerpo de Darien cuando él la puso contra la pared y la hizo suya de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena tenía la sensación de que era el verdadero principio de su nueva vida. Sammy había llegado a casa y ya estaba de camino al colegio. Darien se había ofrecido a llevarlo.

—Sé buena, cara, llámame si necesitas algo.

Por primera vez estaba sola en su nueva casa. Aprovechó la oportunidad para llamar a su psicóloga y organizar una cita con ella. Darien le había sugerido que organizara una pequeña fiesta. Aunque su matrimonio ya era público, las reglas de sociedad dictaban que a ciertas personas se lo deberían contar en privado. Esos eran aspectos muy importantes para el trabajo de Darien y ella se sintió satisfecha por poder ayudarlo y ser la pareja que él necesitaba. Al final del día, estaba contenta y satisfecha de su trabajo y esperaba impaciente la llegada de sus hombres a casa.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó a Sammy cuando salía del coche.

—Muy bien, hoy mi entrenador me dijo que iba muy bien...

—¡Genial! —dijo ella—. Vamos, vete a dar una ducha —. Mientras Sammy entraba en la casa, Serena miró a Darien con satisfacción. No pudo resistirse, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la boca. Se lo merecía.


	11. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola a todas!**,** muchas gracias por vuestros reviews**. **Hoy os dejo 2 capítulos, el 11 contiene lemon. Abrazos a todas.**_  
><em>

_Capítulo Diez_

Sorprendida, dio un paso hacia atrás y Darien inmediatamente la protegió con su cuerpo, pero ella se puso delante de él. Aunque nunca había querido pertenecer a ese mundo, ya no lo podía evitar y tenía que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias.

—¡Hola! —dijo sonriendo al hombre desafiante que había ante ella—. ¿Va a utilizar esa foto del beso?

—Sí —dijo él.

—Preferiría que no lo hiciera —dijo ella, sabiendo que los paparazzi no eran precisamente amables—. ¿Hacemos un trato?

—¿Qué me ofrece?

—Cooperaremos con vosotros y os daremos una exclusiva sobre nuestro matrimonio, pero me tienes que dar ese carrete. Espera un momento —dijo Serena alejándose con Darien a un lugar donde no los pudieran oír.

—¿Qué demonios haces negociando con ese buitre? —preguntó Darien furioso.

—Darien, debido a tu posición vas a estar expuesto a la prensa en muchas ocasiones. Podemos luchar contra la prensa y perder o podemos aprovecharnos de ella.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga?

—Haz lo que yo te diga —dijo ella satisfecha de llevar el control—. Intenta ser amable.

—De acuerdo —obedeció Darien y posaron para el fotógrafo durante un buen rato—. ¿Tienes alguna foto de Sammy? —le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió el fotógrafo.

—Como la utilices, no hay trato.

—A la gente le gusta saber.

—Cualquier persona que utilice a Sammy verá cómo su vida se vuelve más difícil.

Después de que Sammy se fuera a la cama esa noche, Serena fue a ver a su marido a su estudio y lo encontró mirando fijamente a la portada de un periódico. Lo reconoció inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué te haces daño de esta manera? —le preguntó ella, arrebatándole el periódico en el que lo culpaban de la muerte de Beryl.

—A veces me pregunto si yo lo podría haber evitado.

—Esa es una sugerencia ridícula —dijo ella enfadada.

—Serena, tú no sabes...

—¿Le diste tú las drogas? ¿Le encontraste tú mismo un amante?

—No quiero hablar de eso —Darien estaba enfadado. El trato que Serena había hecho con la prensa había removido sus vivencias del pasado.

—¿Por qué no? Vamos a sacarlo todo aquí y ahora. Ahora yo soy tu mujer, no Beryl—dijo ella golpeándole en el pecho—. Y no me gustan los secretos.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Darien. Serena finalmente se sentó en su regazo— Te estás imaginando cosas.

—¿Me lo vas a contar?

—No.

—Muy bien. Guárdate tus secretos —dijo después de un momento tenso de completo silencio—. Lo único que quiero es protegerte y esto es lo que recibo a cambio, un hombre que no me aprecia y que se pone furioso por cualquier cosa —continuó ella. En un momento de descuido. El la besó—. No, no me beses cuando estoy enfadada, Darien Chiba. Sólo hice ese trato con el fotógrafo porque no quiero que hagan de nuestro beso algo sórdido. Nosotros no somos sórdidos. Somos algo especial.

—Sí —dijo él. Su pulso se aceleró.

—Así que no te enfades conmigo por protegerte

—De acuerdo.

—No soy Beryl —dijo ella abrazándolo—, así que no pienses que yo soy igual que ella, ¿lo entiendes?

—Lo siento, Serena.

—¿Qué te hizo ella? —preguntó Serena finalmente.

—Ya lo sabes. Todo el mundo lo sabe —respondió dolido.

—Había algo que los periódicos no descubrieron, algo terrible, cuéntamelo.

—¿Y qué pasa si no te lo cuento?

—No te puedo obligar, pero quiero que este matrimonio funcione y para eso necesito saber quién eres. Necesito entenderte.

—Beryl estaba embarazada de nuestro bebé cuando se tomo la sobredosis. Y ella lo sabía...

—Lo sé, Darien. Y no puedo imaginarme la enorme tristeza que habrás sentido. Déjame que te consuele esta noche, déjame mostrarte toda mi ternura. Tienes heridas que se tienen que curar y yo tengo que intentar curarlas.

—Serena, cuando estoy contigo, realmente creo que existe la bondad en el mundo.

Ella se levantó y él le permitió que le acariciara el pelo, que lo besara y que le hiciera el amor con tanta ternura que hizo que se perdiera totalmente en la dulzura de su esposa. Cuando ella se acurrucó junto a él para dormir, lo abrazó con fuerza, manteniendo su promesa de no apartarse de él en toda la noche.

Pero él estuvo despierto durante las largas horas de la noche, impactado por una nueva sensación de entrega. La ternura de Serena había hecho sucumbir el muro que protegía su corazón. Le pertenecía a Serena completamente.

Como siempre, los periódicos llegaron a la casa por la mañana. Serena ya estaba levantada y Darien estaba en la ducha. Sammy todavía estaba dormido. Ella, impaciente por evitarle a su marido un dolor innecesario, buscó entre los periódicos las fotos que les habían hecho. Se quedó mirando fijamente una de las fotos. Había esperado que Darien apareciera enfadado, pero en la foto aparecía mirándola y había algo en su mirada que le cortó la respiración. Era una mirada de profundo cariño, de protección...

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sammy al entrar en la habitación y ver la cara de sorpresa de Serena.

—Nada, Sammy, no te preocupes. Son unas fotos que nos hicieron a Darien y a mí — dijo todavía impactada.

—Buenos días, esposa —dijo Darien al aparecer en la habitación.

—Buenos días, esposo.

—Parece que no hay nada que podamos objetar en el periódico —dijo mientras leía el artículo.

—¿Has visto que hablan de mí como tu bella nueva esposa? —dijo Serena después de que Sammy se fuera a prepararse para ir al colegio.

—Menos mal que no dice nada de tu carácter —dijo él en tono burlón y agarrándola de la cintura—. Tengo una reunión, pero quizá la pueda posponer.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó ella.

—Te deseo —murmuró Darien.

—¡El café! —insistió Serena antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para reprimir su deseo.

Después de desayunar, Serena despidió a sus hombres y pasó la mayor parte del día terminando de organizar la cena que iba a dar. Cuando acabó con eso, se puso a llamar a las secretarias y a otros antiguos compañeros suyos para invitarlos a otro tipo de fiesta. Después de llamarlos se puso a pensar que no lo había consultado con Darien y decidió llamarlo.

—Darien, estoy invitando a unos amigos, incluyendo a algunos compañeros del estudio, a una barbacoa en casa, unos días después de la cena. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Son amigos tuyos?

—Sí.

—Entonces, serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa.

—Gracias, Darien —dijo ella emocionada por la ternura de su voz—. ¿Has oído algo de Rubeus?

—Nada definitivo, pero parece que está retirando sus demandas. Si pasa algo, te llamo.

Darien estaba sentado en su despacho luchando contra una mezcla de emociones. Una parte de ellas tenían que ver con la envidia que sentía por el cariño y la amistad que Serena recibía de toda esa gente sin que le pidieran nada a cambio. Él había tomado la decisión de apostar por ella y estaba seguro de que había hecho un buen trato. Ella lo protegía, era cariñosa y sexy. Se preguntaba qué pensaría si de verdad supiera que tenía su corazón a sus pies. Pero ella parecía tener sólo amor verdadero por su hermano y ya le había dicho que no confiaba en que nadie los pudiera amar.

Darien se preguntaba lo que pensaría Serena si supiera que aquel grande y rudo Chiba pondría el corazón a sus pies si ella pusiera su amor y su confianza a su cuidado. Deseaba que ella le permitiera borrar las sombras de sus ojos que todavía aseguraban que él se alejara de ella.

Pero su mujer era demasiado práctica como para pensar en el amor dentro de ese matrimonio. Todo su amor se lo dedicaba a su hermano y ya le había dicho que no confiaría en nadie más. Otros hombres habrían rechazado por ello el cariño de Sammy, pero Darien no podía hacer eso, especialmente cuando él había sido un niño al que nadie había amado. No podía desearle esa completa soledad a nadie.

Hasta que conoció a Serena, él había pensado que el amor entre un hombre y una mujer era un sueño estúpido. Quizá había tenido siempre razón, sólo había que mirar a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Se enamoraban todos los meses y lo único que conseguían era aumentar el número de divorcios en el mundo. Pero él ya tenía una familia llena de alegría y se tenía que concentrar en alimentarla.

No había dudas de que tenía la lealtad de Sammy, pero necesitaba atar a Serena totalmente. Ella nunca se divorciaría si hubiera un niño entre ellos, así que tenía que conseguir que se quedara embarazada lo antes posible. Su deseo por un bebé se había convertido en secundario. Su preferencia era conservar a Serena. No podía perderla.

—¿En qué piensas, Darien? —le preguntó Serena esa noche mientras él estaba tumbado en la cama y la miraba con intensidad bajo la seda de su camisón.

—Rubeus ha parado todos los procedimientos totalmente. Me lo confirmaron esta tarde. También he conseguido que dé su consentimiento para la adopción de Sammy. El dinero lo puede todo, cariño.

—Oh, Darien! ¡Gracias! —exclamó Serena. Se acercó a él, pero se detuvo al ver su expresión seria—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Ya no hay preocupaciones. No quiero que utilices anticonceptivos.

—Yo... ¿No podemos esperar?

—No te voy a obligar, pero dime una cosa, ¿alguna vez quieres tener un hijo?

—La verdad.., es que no he tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo —mintió ella, presa del pánico. Si tuviera un hijo con Darien, siempre estaría vinculada a él y nunca podría escapar. Era demasiado posesivo—. ¿Cuándo quieres tú tener un niño?

—Pronto —dijo Darien—. Sabes que el niño tendría un fondo a su nombre.

Nerviosa, Serena se fue al cuarto de baño, donde empezó a lavarse la cara. Un bebé.

Esa era su parte del trato, pero él no la presionaba, aunque había una fecha límite y si no se quedaba embarazada, él la podía dejar. Pero, ¿un bebé? Se preguntaba si realmente podía confiar en Darien. Además le garantizaba una seguridad económica. Le dolió profundamente pensar que su marido la estaba sobornando: la seguridad de Sammy por un bebé, seguridad económica por el niño que crearían entre los dos. De pronto, todo le parecía claro.

De repente, entendió la profundidad de las heridas que mantenían a su marido en silencio. Darien nunca esperaba que nadie le diera nada gratuitamente, o que se preocuparan por él sin una compensación. Él había pasado su infancia con gente que siempre pedía una recompensa por la mínima expresión de cariño. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se preguntó por qué Darien le estaba haciendo eso.

Respiró profundamente. Pensó que estaría en una posición muy vulnerable si tenía un bebé con Darien, pero él era el único hombre en el que ella podía confiar. Sabía que a pesar de todo, no le sería infiel y nunca abusaría de ella. Serena no tenía la intención de renunciar a la esperanza que había encontrado entre sus brazos. Darien también quería un compromiso para toda la vida. Se quedaría con ella a menos que ella le diera una razón para dejarla. Y ella nunca le daría esa razón. Darien Chiba le pertenecía.


	12. Capítulo 11

_Capítulo Once_

Darien permanecía tumbado en la penumbra del dormitorio. La mujer a la que él había mostrado tanta ternura se estaba escondiendo de él, como si fuera un monstruo. Una sensación de dolor lo invadió repentinamente.

Su trato había estado muy claro. Si no tenían un niño en el plazo de un año, se separarían. Pero él nunca permitiría que ella se fuera, incluso aunque fuera aceptando que nunca sería padre. Estaba claro que ella no deseaba tener un hijo tanto como él. Pero lucharía por Serena hasta que ella confiara en él totalmente.

—Tengo que decirte algo —dijo Serena al salir del baño y sentarse a su lado.

—Ya lo sé—dijo él.

—Por favor, escúchame —dijo ella produciendo un latido más rápido en el corazón de Darien. Le tomó las manos—. Tengo miedo de tener un hijo. No es un miedo físico, es más bien miedo a la situación vulnerable en la que me encontraría. He tenido miedo durante tanto tiempo, no puedo olvidar cómo acabó la vida de mi madre. No puedo. Y el miedo es tan grande que a veces me ahogo.

—No te preocupes, cara, tenemos a Sammy —dijo él pensando en la única opción que realmente les quedaba.

—Sí, sí me tengo que preocupar —dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos—. No me gusta tener miedo, Darien. Yo no soy mi madre y tú no eres Rubeus. Nosotros somos más fuertes que ellos.

—Sí —afirmó él sorprendido por su habilidad de ver la verdad.

—Tú me has enseñado a amar sin miedo. ¿Me enseñarás a tener un hijo sin miedo?

—¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso, pequeña? —preguntó Darien emocionado.

—Abrazándome y estando conmigo cuando te necesite, sin dejarme sola. Sólo eso — dijo Serena apretando la mano de Darien.

—Siempre estaré contigo, cara —dijo él abriendo sus brazos para ella.

—Nunca nos dejes a mí ni a nuestros hijos, Darien —le suplicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—En nombre de mi familia, yo te prometo a ti, Serena Chiba, que nunca os dejaré ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos. Recuerda quién soy, piccola.

—Te creo —sonrió Serena. Él le quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas—. Abrázame, Darien, abrázame.

Él la abrazó durante toda la noche y la estuvo besando, dándole calor con su presencia. Nunca la dejaría. Nunca.

Serena no pensaba sobre sí misma como una mujer con muchas necesidades, pero sí necesitaba a Darien. Lo maravilloso era que él siempre estaba con ella. Como en ese momento, cuando la abrazaba antes de la cena que iban a dar.

—Estás guapísima, señora Chiba —dijo él besándola—. ¿Crees que nuestros invitados se darán cuenta si llegamos tarde?

—Compórtate, Darien —dijo ella entre risas. Cada vez se sentía más segura de sí misma y sus miedos casi habían desaparecido por completo. Cada noche, con el amor de Darien, se iba haciendo más fuerte. El insistió acariciando sus caderas—. ¡Darien!

El la besó. Sus ojos brillaban con un intenso deseo y su mirada le advertía que se verían más tarde.

—Vamos, señora Chiba. Supongo que tendremos que aparecer en nuestra fiesta.

Todo estaba perfecto para la cena. Serena había creado un ambiente íntimo y no faltaba ningún detalle. Sonó el timbre, se agarró al brazo de Darien y los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta para recibir a sus primeros invitados. Eran gente muy poderosa.

—Estamos juntos —le dijo Darien pidiéndole su apoyo. Serena sabía que esa cena era para él era muy importante, iba a encontrarse con gente que, cuando estuvo casado con Beryl, habían sido amigos muy cercanos.

—Estamos juntos —dijo ella.

Al principio los invitados estaban algo nerviosos, como si esperaran que el fantasma de Beryl apareciera por algún lado, pero enseguida se relajaron al ver la bienvenida cordial de Darien. Todos se alegraron de lo feliz que lo veían y se dieron cuenta de que la causa no era otra sino Serena. Ella se comportó con naturalidad. Esa era su casa, no importaba lo poderosa que esa gente pudiera ser. Lo había organizado todo muy bien y sus invitados estaban encantados.

—Ha sido un éxito rotundo, querida —murmuró Darien a Serena mientras se preparaban para ir a la cama.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo ella mientras él la abrazaba y disparaba su siempre dispuesto apetito—. Creo que vamos a estar muy calientes juntos —dijo ella acomodándose a su cuerpo en la cama.

—Cara, nosotros ardemos juntos —dijo él disponiéndose a encender la pasión que había entre ellos.

Al día siguiente Serena recibió varias cartas de agradecimiento por la fiesta. También empezaron a llegar algunos regalos de boda.

—Hemos hecho algunos amigos —le dijo a Darien esa noche mientras estaba sentada en la cama.

—Todo es gracias a ti, belissima. Eres tan maravillosa que no han podido resistirse a tus encantos.

—Ya soy tu mujer —dijo ella lanzándole una almohada a la cara—. No hace falta que me seduzcas —su susceptibilidad la debería haber preocupado, pero era su manera de hacer manifiesta su pasión. Cada vez que hacían el amor ella iba perdiendo más el control e iba conquistando su miedo.

—En ese caso, me voy a hacer pesas —dijo Darien. Serena se excitó y sus pezones se endurecieron—. Puedes mirar —dijo él con complicidad.

Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Darien se sorprendió de que Serena no lo hubiera seguido. Quizá ya no encontraba su cuerpo tan atractivo. Con expresión preocupada, empezó a hacer ejercicio. Unos minutos más tarde, oyó cómo se abría la puerta y vio a Serena en el último peldaño de la escalera con una jarra de agua a su lado y un vaso lleno en la mano.

—¿Es eso para mí? —preguntó él.

—No, es todo para mí —contestó Serena—. Vamos, sigue con tus ejercicios —Darien obedeció y ella gimió de placer al ver cómo se movían sus músculos.

—¿Quieres venir? —la invitó él.

—No —dijo ella abriendo las piernas sin darse cuenta—. ¿Por qué no haces unas flexiones?

—Por ti hago cualquier cosa, belissima —obedeció Darien deseando que su mujer bajara y lo besara por todo el cuerpo, como había hecho la noche anterior—. ¿Ya es suficiente? —preguntó después de hacer cincuenta flexiones.

—No del todo —dijo ella excitada mientras se desabrochaba algunos botones del camisón—, pero creo que tengo un ataque de calor.

—Quizá yo te pueda ayudar —dijo Darien levantándose y dirigiéndose a ella—. Déjame... —dijo él mientras la desnudaba—. Ven aquí —dijo Darien mientras la dirigía hacia una de las máquinas que utilizaba para sus ejercicios. Se sentó en el banco de cuero negro después de quitarse la ropa—. Ahora siéntate encima de mí, dándome la espalda —le ordenó. Serena le obedeció y se sentó sobre su miembro erguido.

—¡Oh Darien! —gimió Serena.

—Pon las manos en las barras.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó ella entre risas.

—Tú hazlo —le ordenó haciendo ver su faceta de tirano. Pero a ella no parecía importarle la forma en que él la amaba. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer todo con él hasta el final. Finalmente Serena puso sus manos sobre las barras de los lados de la máquina—. Ahora tienes que hacer tú todo el trabajo. Empuja hacia abajo Serena.

—¡Oh, Darien! Esto me gusta —exclamó Serena mientras él le cubría los pechos con sus manos. Pero la fantasía de Darien no funcionó del todo. Ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para bajar las barras de la máquina.

—Túmbate, Serena, he estado pensando en penetrarte desde que estabas sentada en esa escalera —dijo Darien pellizcando uno de sus pezones.

—Creo que no me importaría que tú me penetraras. Seguramente sea bueno para hacer un bebé.

—Túmbate Serena —dijo Darien visiblemente excitado por las palabras de su mujer.

La penetró muchas veces, cada vez más profundamente. Su deseo se había convertido en locura y cada vez quería más. La sentó casi en el borde del banco de cuero negro y le abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, manteniéndolas sujetas hacia arriba.

—No, Darien, no voy a poder con esto.

—Quiero satisfacer mi deseo para ti, Serena —Darien empujó hacia lo más profundo de la intimidad de Serena y la hizo gritar.

—Te voy a matar —dijo ella temblando—. ¡Oh…oh! Darien!

—Vamos, cara —dijo él introduciendo su lengua en Serena, saboreándola, marcando su cuerpo. Una y otra vez—. Déjate ir, por mí, por tu marido —exclamó él enloquecido.

Ella no lo decepcionó y su cuerpo se arqueó mientras temblaba al sentir una explosión insoportable en su interior. Darienn gruñó por el triunfo de su orgasmo. Pero eso no era suficiente. La atrajo más hacia sí mismo, hasta que casi ni siquiera rozaba el cuero del banco. El cuerpo de Serena estaba en un ángulo que le permitía entrar más profundamente de lo que él hubiera pensado posible.

Ella gritó al sentir el miembro deslizarse en su interior. Darien salió y volvió a empujar con más fuerza, agarrando con ímpetu los glúteos de Serena. Las piernas de ellas apuntaban al techo y sus pechos se movían mientras cabalgaba hacia el éxtasis.

Pero fue el sonido de su voz gritando su nombre lo que hizo que Darien perdiera absolutamente el control. Se rindió al calor ardiente de su interior y empujó tan fuerte que creyó haber tocado el corazón de Serena.

—Serena —dijo Darien después de un rato, mientras la acariciaba con suavidad—. ¿Qué querías decir con lo del bebé?

—Lo he dejado bastante claro, ¿no crees? —dijo ella besándole el pecho—. Soy fértil y no llevo protección.

—¿Un bebé? —dijo él con la cara iluminada.

—Sí —dijo Serena todavía impactada por la ternura que le había demostrado Darien esa noche.

—¿Estás segura de que no es demasiado pronto? Ya sé que te lo he pedido muchas veces, pero puedo esperar.

—Eres el único hombre con el que me puedo imaginar corriendo ese riesgo. Y ahora es el momento. No quiero dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

—Gracias, cara mía —dijo él abrazándola con fuerza.

—Todavía no hemos hecho un bebé —dijo ella.

—Sí, sí lo hemos hecho —dio él acariciándole el estómago—. Nuestro hijo está creciendo dentro de ti en este momento —afirmó Darien con seguridad.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Os dejo los dos últimos capítulos, espero que os haya gustado la historia tanto como a mí. Estoy preparando otro fic, pero todavía queda bastante, así que no creo que lo suba hasta dentro de unas semanas, además tengo otro viaje la semana que viene y estaré fuera unos 8 días. Prometo correr todo lo que pueda para terminarlo antes. Muchísimas gracias a todas, vuestros reviews me animan a seguir. Un abrazo.**_  
><em>

_Capítulo Doce_

Un mes más tarde, Serena le dijo a Darien que había tenido razón. Habían hecho un niño al primer intento.

—Un bebé —dijo él impactado y temblando al oír la noticia—. ¿Nuestro niño está dentro de ti?

—Sí, Darien, está dentro de mí.

—Ven a sentarte conmigo, piccola —le dijo Darien. Y la abrazó con ternura mientras digería las noticias.

Al igual que Darien, Sammy no pudo contener su felicidad al oír la noticia.

—¿De verdad? ¿Un bebé? ¡Genial!

—Tenemos otra noticia, Sammy —le dijo Darien mirándolo con seriedad—. Los papeles de la adopción han sido aceptados. Ya eres mi hijo mayor, Sammuel. Espero que hagas que me sienta orgulloso de ti.

—No te preocupes. Lo haré —dijo Sammy abrazando con fuerza a Darien.

—Lo echaré mucho de menos cuando se vaya al campamento de fútbol —dijo Serena cuando Sammy salió de la habitación.

—Sólo serán unos días.

—¿Qué voy a hacer cuando crezca?

—Cuidar de nuestros otros cuatro hijos —dijo Darien sonriendo.

—¿Cuatro? Vamos a tener éste primero.

—Me gusta planear las cosas.

Casi dos semanas después de que ella hubiera confirmado su embarazo, Sammy se fue al campamento.

—Pásatelo bien, Sammy —le dijo Serena.

—Lo haré. Adiós —respondió él y subió al autobús del equipo.

—Estará bien. Tiene el teléfono móvil por si nos necesita —dijo Darien mientras miraba su reloj—. Tengo una reunión dentro de cuarenta minutos. Me tengo que ir. Piensa en mí, pequeña.

—Dentro de poco ya no seré tan pequeña —respondió Serena.

—Para mí siempre serás pequeña, cara mía.

Por alguna razón ella quería detenerlo e impedir que fuera al trabajo y que la abrazara fuerte. Pero lo despidió con una amplia sonrisa. Cuando Darien se fue, su sonrisa se disipó y se preguntaba qué le podía estar pasando. Sentía que algo se le movía en el estómago. Quizá fuera el embarazo, aunque no había tenido problemas hasta ese momento. Pero poco a poco se iba sintiendo cada vez peor y decidió llamar a la oficina de Darien.

—En este momento está reunido —le dijo la secretaria.

—¿Le puedes decir que venga después de la reunión? —le dijo Serena. Sintió un dolor enorme en el estómago.

—Eso será dentro de dos horas.

—Está bien —dijo ella. No quería alarmar a Darien por algo que no tendría importancia. Pero unos minutos más tarde, cuando sintió que algo húmedo recorría sus piernas fue cuando realmente se alarmó—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor!

Vio una mancha oscura sobre las sábanas y sabía que había perdido a su bebé. Así, tan repentinamente. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ya amaba a ese bebé. Se arrodilló llorando, incapaz de detener su angustia. Se preguntaba por qué su cuerpo la estaba traicionando de aquella forma. Sintió un sufrimiento que se le agarraba en lo más hondo de sus entrañas. Había perdido a su bebé. Y no había sido capaz de mantener la parte del trato que importaba a su marido. Se le rompía el corazón al pensar que Darien la odiaría.

Finalmente la secretaria de Darien había interrumpido su reunión para darle el mensaje de Serena. Preocupado, llamó a su casa inmediatamente. Como no recibió respuesta, pospuso la reunión y se metió en el coche. Cuando llegó a casa, llamó a Serena, pero ella tampoco respondía. Subió las escaleras corriendo y cuando llegó a la habitación y vio las sábanas, supo que algo iba mal. Oyó ruido en el cuarto de baño y se dirigió hacia él. Se encontró a Serena en una esquina, envuelta en una toalla.

—He perdido al bebé —dijo ella mirándolo con desolación.

—¿Que lo has perdido? —dijo Darien. No pudo evitar pensar en Beryl. Se sintió furioso con Serena durante un segundo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que ella no habría tomado esa decisión.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó él. La furia se había transformado en ternura.

—Lo siento —dijo ella de nuevo.

—Serena —susurró Darien. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo único que le importaba era ella. Serena no reaccionaba—. ¡Serena! —exclamó. La llevó a la cama, la sentó y la tapó con una manta. Entonces la intentó calmar con sus caricias.

—¿Por qué te portas bien conmigo? —preguntó Serena después de unos minutos.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería hacerlo?

—Ya te lo he dicho. He perdido al bebé—dijo Serena. A Darien casi se le rompió el corazón a oír el dolor en la voz de su esposa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—¡Qué importa! He perdido a nuestro bebé.

—Sí que importa. Tú importas. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—No he podido mantenerlo a salvo. ¡No he podido! —repitió Serena con un profundo dolor—. Había tanta sangre... —dijo entre sollozos mientras Darien la abrazaba.

—¿Has llamado al médico? —le preguntó él.

—¿Para qué? Yo estoy bien —dijo ella en tono beligerante. Darien miró hacia las sábanas y se dio cuenta de toda la sangre que había perdido. Temblando, llamó a una ambulancia y cuando llegaron ella se dejó llevar.

En urgencias Darien se enfureció de frustración hasta que los médicos le dijeron que Serena estaba bien, aunque pasaría la noche en observación. Él estuvo con ella, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama.

—No sé cómo podría calmar tu dolor, cara mía —admitió Darien—. Dime lo que puedo hacer

—¿Mi dolor? ¿Y qué pasa con el tuyo, cariño?

—Yo no he pasado por lo que has pasado tú. Yo estaré bien.

—No me dejes, Darien, por favor. Necesito que estés conmigo más que nunca.

—Siempre pensé que nuestro hijo tendría los ojos de su madre —dijo Darien mientras la acariciaba.

—Y el corazón de su padre —respondió Serena. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba llorando.

Por primera vez, desde que era un bebé, Darien Chiba se había permitido llorar en los brazos de una mujer. El dolor sincero de Serena no se merecía menos.

Al día siguiente Darien llevó a su mujer a casa. Cuando llegaron, se sentaron al sol, en los escalones del porche de atrás. Ella se sentó un escalón más abajo que él y él la abrazaba mientras ella se tomaba un té.

—No me gustaría olvidarme de nuestro bebé —dijo Serena pensativa—. No debemos fingir que no ha pasado nada y que nunca ha existido. Podríamos plantar un árbol en el jardín para recordarlo —dijo sonriendo por primera vez después de haber perdido el bebé.

—Me parece una buena idea —dijo Darien—. De todas formas, lo podemos intentar de nuevo —añadió para aliviar el dolor.

—Sí, me gustaría volverlo a intentar. Por lo que el médico me ha dicho, algunas veces pasa esto con los primeros embarazos. No hay razón por la que no lo podamos intentar de nuevo.

—Sí, pero antes te vas a hacer un chequeo para comprobar que todo está bien. No quiero que te pase nada, cariño, yo no sobreviviría. Un bebé es importante para mí, pero sólo si es contigo. Tú eres mi amor. Tú. Sólo tú.

El mundo de Serena cambió en un instante. Ella siempre se había protegido contra el amor porque la idea de depender emocionalmente de alguien le aterrorizaba. Nunca se habría imaginado que se rendiría ante el amor de un hombre cuyo corazón había sufrido tanto como el suyo. Y desde luego nunca habría podido imaginar que su orgulloso marido italiano podría admitir tanta vulnerabilidad hacia ella.

Sammy volvió a casa tres días más tarde y lloró de tristeza cuando le contaron lo que había pasado. Los tres juntos plantaron un árbol en nombre del bebé. Darien no se había separado de Serena en los últimos cuatro días, pero todavía tardó otra semana en convencerse de que estaría bien sola.

—¿Estarás bien? —le dijo mientras la acariciaba—. Si me necesitas me quedo.

—Estoy bien, cariño, te lo prometo. Creo que voy a hacer una tarta para celebrar que el equipo de Sammy ha ganado su primer partido.

—Es un chico fuerte —dijo Darien—. Él también se recuperará.

—Estaremos todos bien. Hemos pasado por estos momentos de tristeza juntos y también pasaremos juntos la alegría que vendrá en el futuro —respondió Serena pensando que ya era hora de que empezara a vivir de nuevo. Su marido y su hermano la habían ayudado mucho, pero ya era el momento de que ella recuperara su propia fortaleza. Ellos la necesitaban.

—Volveré entre las cinco y las seis.

Cuando su marido se fue, Serena abrió todas las cortinas de la casa. La cálida luz atravesaba las ventanas mientras ella preparaba la tarta. Mientras la hacía, pensaba en el partido de hacía dos días.

Habían ido todos al partido. La salida había sido una buena idea, les había hecho salir de la tristeza en la que estaban inmersos y ver cómo Darien animaba a Sammy con tanto entusiasmo le había hecho darse cuenta de que, de alguna manera, se habían convertido en una familia. Sonreía al pensar en la cara de Sammy cuando paró aquel gol y, mientras, puso la tarta en el horno. La casa estaba luminosa y el horno despedía un olor acogedor. Serena se sentó con una taza de té y aprovechó la oportunidad para pensar.

Había hecho un buen trato con Darien Chiba. Había conseguido estabilidad y seguridad para Sammy y también la sólida lealtad y el amor de un hombre muy especial. Todavía no se lo podía creer pero sabía que era verdad. Él la amaba, el hombre al que ella había adorado durante tanto tiempo desde la distancia la amaba. ¿Qué había ganado él? Una mujer que adoraba sus caricias y un hijo que lo admiraba enormemente.

También le parecía que él había hecho un buen trato, aunque quizá no lo fuera tanto. Ella seguía manteniendo sus sentimientos encerrados tras un muro de sentido práctico y de sensatez, demasiado temerosa de que la abandonaran.

Ella se había casado con Darien para darle seguridad a Sammy, pero se preguntaba qué era lo que realmente sentía por él. Entonces, cuando se puso a pensar en cómo sería su vida sin Darien, sintió un dolor tan intenso que se le hacía insoportable. Así lo supo.

Si perdiera a Darien, una parte de su alma moriría. Su marido se había convertido en una parte de sí misma y ella se lo tenía que demostrar. Seguramente él no se creyera su confesión tan fácilmente, especialmente después de haber sido traicionado públicamente tantas veces. Pero ella, después de haber perdido el bebé, se había dado cuenta verdaderamente de la fuerza y la lealtad que existía en el interior de su marido italiano. El nunca dejaría de amarla, aunque ella no lograra su parte del trato. Eso le daba confianza para decirle que él era la parte más preciada de su vida.

Darien llegó temprano a casa ese día. Sus instintos de protección le habían impulsado a estar cerca de Serena cuanto antes. La puerta se abrió antes de que él llegara a ella y se encontró a Serena esperando, sonriente.

—¿Cómo podría saber yo que llegarías temprano? —dijo ella en tono burlón.

—Te prometo que te dejaré en paz. Sólo he venido a que me des un beso —dijo Darien temeroso de que encontrara su preocupación agobiante. Pero ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al interior de la casa. Lo dirigió a la cocina, le dio un trozo de tarta y le hizo café. Se sentó enfrente de él y le sonrió.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

—Esta mañana he estado pensando.

—¿Y en qué has estado pensando?

—En el amor —murmuró ella—. Estaba pensando que te amo tanto que incluso me duele. Ya sé que a lo mejor no me crees...

—Sí te creo, Serena —dijo Darien mientras notaba cómo un calor inmenso subía por cada una de las venas de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que tengas dudas.

—Ya sé que no dirías esas palabras con ligereza. Yo te conozco —dijo Darien abrazándola y besándola en los labios.

—A veces te miro y tengo la sensación de que mi corazón va a explotar. Amarte debería darme miedo, pero siento que esto es lo correcto. Tú naciste para ser mío.

—Y tú naciste para ser mía. Nunca te dejaré mi bellísima.

—Yo espero que tú no intentes escapar, Darien Chiba. Yo guardo lo que es mío.


	14. Capítulo 13

_Epílogo_

Darien pensaba que la vida no podría mejorar más. Pero mejoró. Serena era su dulce y sexy esposa, pero también se había convertido en su amante en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. No tenía ninguna duda sobre sus sentimientos.

—Cariño —le dijo ella una noche en la cama—. Creo que Sammy quiere un sobrinito pronto.

—Ya te dije que esperaremos hasta que te recuperes totalmente —le dijo Darien.

—Pero ya han pasado diez meses. Por favor, cariño.

—Tres meses más —dijo él mientras la acariciaba.

—No. Un mes.

—Dos.

—Uno y medio. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

—Está bien, un mes y medio, pero sólo si el médico dice que está bien.

Once meses más tarde. El deseo de Sammy se hizo realidad. Armando Alexander Chiba era un poco pequeño para jugar al fútbol, pero Darien le prometió que eso cambiaría.

—Ya entiendo por qué Serena me protegía tanto —dijo Sammy sosteniendo al bebé entre sus brazos—. Darien, ¿tú crees que yo era así de pequeño?

—Se lo tendremos que preguntar a ella. No te preocupes, él es un Chiba como tú y somos indestructibles —dijo Darien riendo mientras Serena lo observaba feliz desde la puerta del nido del hospital—. Serena, cara, ya somos más que tú.

—Bueno, las otras tres serán niñas.

—¿Otras tres?

—Tú siempre quisiste cinco hijos.

Darien reía de sorpresa y de alegría, pero sobre todo, de amor. Serena sonrió, suspiró y se sumergió en unos brazos que nunca la abandonarían. Darien Chiba sabía cómo proteger a su familia.

_Fin._


End file.
